Marauding: Demigod Style
by Ginganinja294
Summary: When the Marauders find a mysterious cabinet, they are teleported to none other than the amazing Camp Halfblood and while there, they realize that they are actually demigods! But Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony long to return to Wormtail and the rest of the Wizarding World. How will they get back? Will they ever?
1. The Secret Room

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and my inspiration, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis.**

Chapter 1

The Gryffindor common room was never quiet, at least when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. At the moment, three Marauders were in the cozy common room, and the first of them was studying, as he knew he should be, for the exams were nearing. Another was in the armchair by the fire combing his long mane of hair, gazing into a looking glass, and attracting much attention from the females. The third was lying on the couch, fiddling with his wand, incredibly bored. But the last Marauder was alone in the hospital wing, due to an accident involving a certain Slytherin, the roof, his lack of balance, and three troublesome friends.

Remus looked up from his books. "Oh Padfoot," he sighed tiredly. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Maybe."

"You've become obsessed with that thing," Remus said. "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm trying to reason with Narcissus himself!"

Indeed, Sirius had begun to form a habit of peering into the hand-held looking glass.

"Who's that?" he scoffed.

"Binns mentions him in class today."

"You actually listen to him?"

"A little. Plus, I researched him afterward. Mythology is kind of interesting, actually."

Sirius tossed his mirror aside and sat up. "Oh, I'm Remus and all I do is study!" he mocked, "Everyone should grab their books and follow in my footsteps of being a goody-two-shoes!"

Remus rolled his at his friend.

"Hate to interrupt a very _interesting_ discussion about _studying_," James butted in, sarcastically. "but I'm bored. Do you want to do something?" he asked.

"Oh, go play with that snitch of yours," said Remus, turning back to his essay.

"Dude, what the heck?"

"Didn't you hear them arguing?" asked Lily who was over by the girls' dorms.

"Uh…no…I didn't. I was too absorbed in my thoughts of how bored I was and how much I love you. Hey Evans, you know," said James cheesily, putting on his charming smile, "I'm free next Hogsmeade weekend. What do you say to a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"No." Lily tiredly left the room. It was her typical response to the question. Sometimes, when she was feeling agitated, she would say that she would rather go with something gruesome, like the giant squid. Other times, when she was especially cross, she'd say that she hated James more than she hated Voldemort, which obviously was false because, as everyone knows, Voldemort is the most hated (and evil, scary, and dark) wizard to walk the earth. But lately she had been just plain tired of it all, and didn't put too much effort into her responses.

"Well that's number 100," said Sirius nonchalantly.

It took Remus a few seconds to register what he had said. "Are you counting the amount of times James has been rejected by Lily?" he asked, amused.

"Yep. Started in first year, too."

The two laughed.

"That's so surprising!" Remus got out.

"What? That we're already at 100?"

"No! That you can count that high!"

Sirius opened his mouth to make a come back, but no words came out, so he closed it.

"Guys, like I said before, I'm bored! Let's do something!" James said, trying and succeeding to change the subject.

"Okay… let's prank Snivellus!"

"Alright! What should we do?" asked James.

After a bit of thinking, James burst out, "I've got it!"

"What is it, Prongs?"

"Steal his wand!"

"And…" added Sirius, "his clothes!"

Remus looked at his best mates, who were slapping high-fives with evil looks on their faces. "Right… and how are we going to do that?" he asked with his arms crossed.  
"Well…we'll figure it out as we go along," said Sirius.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said James as he scurried toward the door.

After one last glance in the mirror, Sirius followed.

"Wait! Guys!" cried Remus, running to catch up, "Be careful. We don't want anyone else in the hospital wing."

"Sometimes, Moony, I feel like you're our overprotective mother," said James.

"But Peter has been in there so long! I feel bad for the guy, considering the injury was our own fault."

"You're coming, Mama Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I think I'll tag along, but please don't call me that."

"Okay. Let's go!"

The three ninjas darted along the walls, unnecessarily hid behind plants, and acted as though they were super spies all the way down to the tree by the Black Lake known as "Snape's tree". Or at least, that's what the Marauders liked to call it. He was almost always there studying. Severus didn't have many friends.

"Okay. Snape's at his tree studying. Let's do it!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted James as he jumped out from the bushes. Snape was as still as a board.

"_Accio_ Snape's shirt_! Accio_ Snape's pants! _Accio_ Snape's wand! _Accio_ Snape's socks! ..." And Sirius went on until Snape was left frozen in his tighty whities. James started a happy dance.

Sirius joined in.

"Umm…maybe we should escape the crime scene before someone catches us?" said Remus, raising his brows.

"Right!" said James and Sirius.

They all ran back inside the school, leaving an almost naked Snape in their dust.

"Now! To hide the clothes!" said Sirius excitedly.

"I know exactly where!" Remus exclaimed. "Follow me."

The Marauders ran up seven flights of stairs and reached a very empty wall.

"Where … is … it?" asked James, exhausted.

"Give me one sec," said Remus. Then he began to pace back and forth in front of the empty wall saying, "I need a place to hide something."

Suddenly, a door appeared on the once empty wall. The Marauders went inside.

"Whoa," they all said. In that room was a bunch of interesting things such as books, statues, and anything one might find in their attic.

"Welcome … to the room … OF REQUIREMENT!" announced Remus, dramatically, "So just throw Snape's stuff anywhere. Unless he knows about the room and suspects it, he'll never find his stuff. I learned about this room in some book from the library. Very useful book."

Sirius set down the clothes and wand.

"Oi, James, fancy a look around?" asked Sirius.

There was no answer.

"Prongs?" cried Remus as he and Sirius stepped over various things to look for James. Eventually, they found him eyeing what looked like a large cabinet.

"Oh, hi guys, sorry I wandered off. Hey, why don't we play a round of hide and go seek? Nosies! NOT IT!" said James, touching his nose.

"NOT IT!" said Sirius, doing the same.

"Alright! I'm it then! Go hide!" Remus turned around and began to count.

James turned to his friend.

"Padfoot! I've got a great spot! Here!" he said pointing to the large cabinet.

"Yeah, but hiding together's no fun. I've got to find another spot," whispered Sirius. James opened the cabinet and climbed in. _Creeeeeak! Slam!_

"…59…"

Sirius scurried behind a marble statue with a wig and some sort of tiara on top.

"60!" Remus turned around and looked at the statue behind which Sirius was hiding. "Hmmm…no statue that I know has hair like that…Come on out Pads! I've found you," he said.

"Humph," pouted Sirius. He came out from his spot.

"I give you all that time, and _that's_ where you hide?"

"Yep, but you'll never find James!" He grinned.

"Well, I did hear a door slam," said Remus as he walked towards the cabinet. He opened it. _Creeeeak!_

"Empty?"

"What? How?" asked Sirius.

Remus went into a full-blown explanation. "Well, the door does creak when opened, quite loudly, so if James did escape after he went in… you saw him go in, right?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, if he did actually go shut himself in, there is no way he could get out without the door creaking really loudly!"

"Ummm…in English?"

"James is either still in here, or…"

"No way!"

"Mmm hmm!"

"That isn't possible!"

"It is!"

"So what do we do? Go in after him?"

"Precisely."

"You first!"

"If you insist."

Without looking back, Remus hopped into the cabinet and closed the door.

_Oh no! Oh no, oh NO! I'm not doing this, _Sirius thought. _But James is gone! _He argued. _But I don't know where I'll go! You're a Marauder for goodness sake! Do it!_

Sirius jumped into the cabinet before he could have any second thoughts and slammed the door.

There was a flash of light. Then, there was a noise that sounded to Sirius like the wind whipping against your clothes when on a broomstick. Sirius waited for the noise to stop, but it didn't. And so, Sirius pushed open the door.

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed as he fell onto the road. Sirius was scraped, but not horribly. He looked up and saw the truck that had plopped him onto the road. The truck was an 18-wheeler with loads of cabinets strapped onto it.

"Agrios Jr.'s Furniture Store" is what Sirius made out after studying the back of the truck for a bit.

"Padfoot?" someone groaned.

"Moony?"

"Yeah, over here."

Sirius turned his head and not 50 meters behind him was Remus; he didn't look so good. Sirius ran over to his friend, whose ankle was swelling like mad.

"Oh, broken ankle. Here," Sirius grabbed his wand and healed Remus's ankle and his own cuts.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Let's find Prongs; he'll be down the street a bit," suggested Remus. They walked down the hilly road about a kilometer before they saw James.

"James!"

"Pads! Moony! So where are we?" asked James.

"I don't know. We should ask someone," replied Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The only problem is that we're in the middle of _nowhere_ and _no one_ is around to ask!"

Remus turned his head to the left.

"'Pick your own strawberries'," he read off a white sign by the side of the road. James and Sirius looked over and saw that behind the sign was a line of evergreens, some strawberry fields, and a big, blue, house.

"Okay. You win, Moony. We'll go talk to the people from the strawberry farm," sighed Sirius. (He hated when people corrected him.) Then he, James, and Remus started up the large hill toward what _appeared_ to be a sweet and innocent strawberry farm.


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Percy J, or my inspiration, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. **

Chapter 2

As the three Marauders struggled up the steep hill, they noticed something that frightened them.

"Dragon!" cried James. Nestled around a pine tree was a large, sleeping dragon. In the tree it was wrapped around hung a golden cloak.

"James!" whispered Sirius. "Don't wake it up!" They crept towards the big house and thankfully, didn't disturb it.

But when they passed that tree, the sight in front of the Marauders changed. What once appeared to be a strawberry farm morphed itself into a summer camp! Since it was early June and term was ending in mere days back at Hogwarts, it didn't seem odd that camp was beginning.

"Wow! What kind of magic was THAT?! I've never seen or even read about anything of a sort!" said a shocked Remus. The three took in their surroundings like sponges. There were kids doing many different types of activities like archery, sword fighting in an arena, and climbing a rock wall over a lava pit. There was even a small berry field where satyrs were playing flutes to grow the plants.

"Wait…satyrs?" asked Sirius.

"Clearly, these aren't muggles," replied Remus.

"Well, onward! Let's do what we came for: ask for our location!" said James as he left his friends, who were still gaping at the magnificent summer camp. Eventually, Remus and Sirius decided to go after him.

The Marauders stepped onto the front porch and knocked.

"Come in!" replied a friendly voice. The three did as they were told and walked into a nicely furnished living room. "What is it you need?" said the voice form the kitchen.

"Uh…well…" sputtered James. But before James could think of what to say, a bearded centaur trotted into the living room.

"Ahhh… I see… new campers! Welcome! My name is Chiron. Please sit down." Chiron tapped his hoof against a blue sofa. James, Sirius, and Remus did as they were told, but felt a little uncomfortable, considering they were just called new campers y a centaur. None of them had ever met a centaur before.

"Mr. … uhhh… Chiron? We haven't signed the papers or paid the fees for this camp… so …" Remus said.

Chiron laughed. "Don't worry. You are new campers. I can smell it in you. You are demigods."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Part human, part greek god. Your father or mother is an Olympian. This camp is for others like you."

"We can't be part god! That's… impossible! You must have made a mistake," stated Sirius.

"Is it? Well, I'm not joking, my friend. The gods are real and they are all around us. Once in a while, they hook up with a mortal woman and that's what forms… you!" Chiron continued. "The god leaves the mortal, or in your case wizard or witch-"

"Wait! How did you know?" asked James.

Chiron smiled. "Your friend's wand is visible."

Sirius hastily pulled down his shirt to cover the wand peeping out from his pocket.

"Anyways," said Chiron, "The god leaves and the mortal finds a new spouse. One of your parents isn't really blood related to you."

"It's my mum… she looks nothing at all like me," said Sirius.

"It was my dad," sighed James. "My mum was single until she met him when I was five. She never told me what happened or who my real dad was."

Everyone looked at Remus for his explanation.

"I've got no clue!" he said finally.

"That's alright; you will find out soon enough which god or goddess is your parent. For now, you will sleep in the Hermes cabin, cabin number eleven. I will get a camper to show you around," explained Chiron.

"But Chiron! We almost forgot! Where are we?" asked James.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood, Long Island, New York, USA. Judging by your accents, I'd say you're from Britain. But how did you get here?" asked Chiron.

"Well, we stepped into this cabinet thing, and we appeared in a different cabinet, on a truck full of cabinets! If that makes any sense…" explained Remus.

"Do you know who was driving the truck?" Chiron looked at them with seriousness in his eyes.

"No, but a sign said 'Agrios Jr.'s Furniture store', if that helps?" said Sirius.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear!" cried Chiron, who was looking so worried, it made the boys begin to worry.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's just-" Someone with curly black hair popped into the room and interrupted Chiron. "Mr. D! I'm glad to see you!" Chiron said. "These boys are new campers! This is… dear me! I forgot to ask them their names!"

"I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"My name is Remus Lupin, sir."

"New campers, huh? Well, I'm Dionysus, but call me Mr. D. It's such a _pleasure_ to be the first god you guys meet," said Dionysus sarcastically. "Now, Chiron, get someone to show these three around. I need to talk to you _alone_." He said, eyeing the boys.

Chiron trotted over to the door and called, "Annabeth!"

"Coming! Coming!" A blonde girl leapt through the door. "Hmmm… new campers. None of them look _anything_ like _any_ of the Olympians, so we'll see who their godly parent is. Follow me, boys." She turned and walked out, and with her, the Marauders.

_Boy, she's cute!_ thought Sirius. So, naturally, he went up to flirt with her.

"Hey," he said with his killer side smile on, "So you're Annabeth, right? I'm Sirius. You know, orange looks good on you."

"If you're flirting, knock it off," she said sternly and then changed the subject. "So anyway, this is Camp Halfblood. Chiron probably went over the whole godly parent thing with you, right?"

They nodded.

"Good, so I can just skip to the fun stuff. This is the rock wall…" Annabeth toured the Marauders through various camp activities, which excited the boys. But they were _really_ excited once they reached the arena. "So, have you ever sword fought before?"

"Ummm… no," was their response.

"Well, most demigods are exceptional fighters because they have ADHD."

"Yep," said Sirius, "All of us have that."

"Excellent. Most have dyslexia as well. Are you dyslexic?" she asked, going a bit further than Remus wanted.

_I guess I should tell them, _he thought.

"Sirius and I am," James replied.

"Me too," Remus told them.

"WHAT?! " asked the surprised James and Sirius.

"I'm dyslexic. It makes studying and such difficult, but I can manage since I learned a spell in first year that changes paper color and this other one that makes the font bigger."

"So that's why-"

"And you didn't tell anyone?" asked James.

"Er…I didn't want people to make fun of me or not like me, so I kept it a secret."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, well," Annabeth continued, "since we halfbloods have dyslexia, we have an easier time reading ancient greek, which is very important."

They moved onto the cabins. There were a whole bunch of them; at least twenty.

"This here is the Zeus cabin, which has only been occupied by one girl, my friend Thalia, and one boy, Jason."

"Cool," said Sirius.

James looked to the left. "And that one?"

They looked at a house that looked like it should've been underwater with merpeople living in it.

"That's the Poseidon Cabin. My boyfriend Percy used to stay there." Annabeth said.

_Darn! She's taken, _thought Sirius.

"Why _used _to?" asked Remus.

"He's gone missing," Annabeth said.

"Oh, I see." Said Remus.

Annabeth then showed them the Hestia and Hera cabins, which did not seem at all interesting to the Marauders.

"Wow! This one looks cool, like the moon. Huh, Moony?" said Sirius, who was looking at a glinting silver cabin. Remus shuddered.

"It's just the Artemis cabin." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I know." Remus replied quickly. Annabeth looked suspicious, but kept going. "This is my cabin, the Athena cabin."

The door was open a crack, so you could see shelves and shelves of books and kids on laptops, studying.

"No offense, but I'd definitely not do good in _that _cabin. I _hate _studying!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I agree, Padfoot," said James.

"What's with these weird nicknames? You're Moony," said Annabeth pointing to Remus, "You're Padfoot." She pointed to Sirius, "but who're you?" Annabeth looked at James.

"Prongs."

"British people are so strange," Annabeth mumbled.

They passed the Hephaestus cabin, which looked like a factory and the Apollo cabin, from which music could be heard. The Marauder's least favorite cabin had to be the Ares cabin. It not only was the most horrid color, its campers seemed like a very nasty and mean bunch. Not the kind you want to prank.

They toured around eight more cabins, a few which were under construction.

The Aphrodite cabin was pink with purple trim.

"Ewww…pink!" said Sirius.

"Let's hope we're not in that cabin," said James.

"And last but not least, the Hermes cabin," said Annabeth. "It's getting late, so I'll see you at dinner. It's in about an hour."

After some good-byes, Sirius, James and Remus filed into the Hermes cabin. They met the campers and everyone seemed to be nice, but they all had a mischievous look in their eyes. The three were exhausted, so they decided to relax until dinner. Sirius wanted to shower; that usually calmed him down.

While Sirius was washing, the Hermes cabin presented Remus and James with freshly stolen toiletries from the camp store, which included some mousse for Sirius.

"With his hair, we felt he needed it," laughed the boy who gave them their things.

That's when James got his evil idea. With some convincing, Remus agreed to assist James with his prank. The star at transfiguration turned anything he could find into potion ingredients. Remus assisted him in brewing a liquid that was very smooth and replaced the mousse in the bottle with the potion.

"Ha! Thanks Moony. This is going to be great!" James smiled and soon, he fell asleep on his borrowed sleeping bag. After cleaning up, Remus followed suit.

**I would love it if you let me know what you think about the chapter! Thanks. Xoxoxoxo **


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.**

Chapter 3

About an hour after he had dozed off, James awoke to a strange noise.

"Ewww…was that you, Moony?"

"No…not me. I think that's the dinner bell." Remus yawned. "Hey," he said to a Hermes cabin member. "What was that noise?"

The camper turned to Remus. "That was a conch shell. It lets everyone know that dinner is starting. By the way, could you let your buddy in the shower know that its dinnertime? He doesn't seem to listen to us. Tell him ten minutes only next time."

Remus groaned, crawled out from his soft sleeping bag, and walked across the hard floor to the bathroom.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled to the sound of running water.

"Yeah?"

"DINNER!"

Not thirty seconds later, Sirius stood in front of Remus, fully dressed, with a towel wrapped around his head.

"Here's a hairbrush and some mousse," said Remus as he gave an unsuspecting Sirius the hair-care products. James and Remus smiled mischievously at each other, but Sirius didn't notice. The longhaired boy raced into the bathroom and brushed his mane quickly and massaged some mousse into it.

"Done! Now let's get some grub!" exclaimed Sirius. "I'm famished!" He ran out the door with his friends in close pursuit.

"It's working!" whispered James to Remus.

"I know!" he answered. Because Sirius was so hungry, he had not noticed that his hair was changing. By the second, it was growing lighter and lighter. When he reached the Hermes table, it was platinum blonde! Remus and James snickered and an older camper from cabin 11 came up behind them.

"You guys pulled a prank worthy of Hermes!" he laughed. "I hope at least one of you is in our cabin!"

Chiron blew his conch again.

"Attention! Attention! We have three new campers today! Come on up!" beckoned Chiron, and the Marauders moved up to the front where Chiron was.

"This is Remus, James, and Sirius," he said. Then, not as loudly, but loud enough to be heard by all, he asked, "Sirius, what happened to your hair?"

"My hair's brown, as always." Sirius said. He grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled it in front of his face so he could have a clear view of it. Then he realized what Chiron was talking about.

"Who? What?" Sirius turned to his friends, who could not contain their laughter. He pulled out his wand, "This is not funny! Look at me! I'll hex you for this, I will! Teach you to mess with the hair of Sirius Black!"

"That isn't necessary, Mr. Black!" said Chiron. "You look great as a blonde! Doesn't he?" Chiron asked the campers. The first to respond was a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, who was staring at Sirius with a dreamy look on her face.

"Mmmhmmm…" she sighed. Then she realized that everyone was starting at her and she turned red.

"So anyway…" began Chiron.

"Look!" someone cried. Everyone gaped and pointed at Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, I know my hair's weird, guys!" said an annoyed Sirius.

"No! It's not _just_ your hair! You've been claimed!" shouted Annabeth.

Sirius looked down at his clothes, which had changed from Hogwarts robes to a white toga. His hair was back to brown and it was straighter than usual. His gray eyes seemed even grayer and his skin was flawless. Sirius… was handsome.

"All hail Sirius Black, son of Aphrodite, lady of doves, goddess of love!" said Chiron.

After some awkward silence, Chiron told Sirius to sit with his brother and sisters. Remus and James went over to cabin 11's table.

Sirius's POV

Okay, so there I was, standing up in front of the whole camp, when all of a sudden I turn into this super handsome dude and I find out I'm a son of Aphrodite! How embarrassing! Now, I have to live in a giant pink Barbie house with a bunch of girls who wear too much makeup. At least, until we figure out how to get back to Britain. But until then, my life is going to stink! Anyway, so I go over and sit at the Aphrodite table. Of course, the girls were gossiping. This is what I could make out.

"Darn! He's our brother! He's obviously off limits," said the blushing girl from earlier.

"I knew he was a son of Aphrodite. Just look at the way his soft hair blows in the wind…" said a girl with darker skin and springy curls.

"Snap out of it, Bella!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just, we never get brothers, well, excluding Phil," said Bella. Then they said something I couldn't hear. Meanwhile, Chiron was doing announcements.

"Capture the flag will be held tomorrow night and-" The campers cheering excitedly cut off Chiron.

It sounded like they were really pumped up for Friday. I just hoped I could _survive _until then.

"Dinner is served!" Chiron announced eventually.

While Chiron was speaking, some satyrs had rolled in a buffet table stocked with chicken wings, mashed potatoes, and veggies. Everyone got up and went over to the buffet.

"Ooof!" I said as someone bumped into me.

"Sorry!" said a dude with black spikey hair. He was skinny and very tall, but he looked around my age.

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied.

"Hey! You're the new Aphrodite dude! I'm your brother, Phillip. I'm the only other boy in our cabin." We shook hands.

"I'm Sirius." Phillip and I walked over to the buffet and chatted. It turned out, he came to camp for the first time last summer and apparently, the girls in his cabin aren't very nice to him.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, they charm speak me to do stupid things. A few of them can do it, but I can't."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, charm speaking is when you talk someone into doing something. Anything really. It's a power that some children of Aphrodite have. It's really scary what they can convince people to do."

"Oh. Wow." I said after we burned some food for the gods. (I prayed that I would get home soon.)

"It's not entirely bad living in the pink house. I wasn't thrilled with it at first, but you get used to it. It's never quiet though. Our sisters argue nonstop and gossip almost as much," he said when we got back to the table.

I bit into my chicken.

"Ahhhh! Ah! Spiiiicccccy! Water! Water! WATER!" I fanned my tongue.

"Ha, you must've made a grab for the super hot wings. The Ares cabin personally requests them," explained Phillip. "Just tell your cup what you want to drink and it'll give you it."

"Butterbeer," I commanded it. I felt odd talking to a cup, though.

"Nothing alcoholic, Sirius!"

"It's not; it's like root beer." (Remus told me about that once.)

"Oh." We laughed. Phillip and I talked though dinner and he told me all about life at Camp Halfblood and things like who was dating who. He taught me the rules of capture the flag as well. But after a while, everyone started heading for the campfire.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Phil as we ran over to the fire. We toasted marshmallows and sang the wildest campfire songs I'd ever heard. I saw James and Remus over with the other Hermes cabin members. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

James POV

The best part about Camp Halfblood so far: campfire songs! The whole time, Remus and I were cracking up.

"OHHH! When Hermeeeeeees was just booooooorn!" they sang. "He ran ran ran awaaaaaaaaaay! He ran away with Apollo's red cows and made them walk BACKWARDS! They walked…. Backwards to eraaaaaaase! Their traaaaaaacks! There was straw tied to their tails! And Hermes made himseeeeeelf! A fine pair of shoooooooooes! Sticks are what he uuuuuuuuuuuuuused. So his footprints were like a giant! And then Mama Maia asked him, 'Was it you, oh was it yoooooou?' then Hermes replied, 'How could it be? How could it beeeeeeee? It's only my day three, mommyyyyyyyy!'"

Remus and I laughed so hard we could hardly breath. The whole time, we were thinking, _who come's up with these songs? They are ridiculous!_

Then I noticed Sirius laughing with some kid with spikey hair.

"Who's that?" I asked Remus.

"I've got no clue. It must be someone from Aphrodite."

"It's not even been two hours and he's replaced me! How could he?" I exclaimed.

"Hold it, Prongs, it's his brother! He's just hanging out with the sibling he never knew he had! What would you be doing if you were him?" asked Remus.

I thought about it; Remus had a point.

"Yeah, you're right, Moony."

The campers started a new song. One about twins Artemis and Apollo.

"This one's my favorite!" exclaimed a girl from Apollo.

"WHEN! 'Pollo and Arty …were little…" _Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

And the silly song continued. Four songs later, Remus and I got up from out logs and headed back to our cabin. After a long day of chaos, we laid down and instantly, we fell asleep.

**AN:**

**So hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if I confused you with going from third person to Sirius POV to James POV. The Hermes and Apollo song I got from a real greek myth. Anyway, reviews are adored! **


	4. Revenge

**Hey! Love you guys' reviews! They are the bomb! Whenever I read them, I smile and it gives me motivation to write the next chapter. Pranks galore in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sirius woke up in a pink bed with a pink fluffy pillow in the pink Aphrodite cabin. Phil seemed to not mind the pink, and he seemed to be cool, so Sirius decided to go with it. But the reason Sirius woke up is because good ol' Phil had slapped him with a pink pillow.

"Phil…what was that for?" groaned Sirius.

"Because! Your friends are still asleep and lessons don't start until 10!"

"Then why couldn't I sleep until then?" he asked.

"Because you need to get them back for what they did to your hair last night!"

Sirius leapt out of bed. "You know, Phil, you could _easily_ replace Peter as the 4th Marauder."

"I have no clue what you are saying, but thanks! Now get moving!" commanded Phil. Sirius threw on an orange t-shirt and jeans by his bed overtop his red plaid boxers. He brushed his hair thoroughly.

_Hmmm… I need to think of something SO embarrassing to do to them…something even MORE embarrassing than what they did to me… _he thought. Then Sirius spotted a black bra with pink lace and little pink ribbons. It was on the floor near one of his sister's beds. _Bingo! _

Sirius had a plan.

9:30 that morning

"Hey! Sirius!" Phil ran to catch up with his friend. "How was it?"

"Brilliant!"

"Brilliant?"

"Brilliant!"

"Is that some British thing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So it went well?"

"It was…do Americans say…radical?"

"Um, not often."

"Oh. Anyways, the deed is done. Now we wait for the reaction."

Phil was actually Sirius's Ancient Greek teacher, and that was the first class he had that day.

"So…wait by the Hermes cabin until Ancient Greek?" asked Phil.

"Sounds good. We need a good view of this one!" said Sirius.

"Holy Hermes! We haven't had breakfast yet!" exclaimed Phil. "I'll snatch a few muffins for us." Phil ran off, leaving Sirius sitting in front of the Hermes cabin…waiting.

Soon, Phil came back to Sirius with the muffins at hand.

"Did I miss it?" he asked.

"SIRIUS!" Someone bellowed from inside cabin eleven.

"Nope. You're just in time."

Sirius and Phillip smiled at each other.

_SLAM! _The door opened; out came Remus in a black skirt. His wand was at hand.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Sirius was bound by thick ropes and couldn't move. Remus stared angrily at him.

"What… did… you… DO WITH MY CLOTHES?" he shouted.

"Oh Remus! What are you wearing! Didn't you get new clothes? Mine were by my bedside," said Sirius simply.

"All Prongs and I got… were THESE!" Remus pointed to his skirt and held up two bras and two pairs of panties. By now, campers were starting to stare at Remus in his girly apparel. (Obviously, Remus had to wear the clothing; otherwise he would be left in his underwear, which he slept in. Sirius had considered this and removed and hidden all clothing that Remus and James could've worn.)

"GIVE US OUR CLOTHES!" shouted Remus. "I KNOW HOW TO DO THE CRUCIATUS CURSE IF YOU DON'T!"

"Alright! They're under my bed!"

Remus growled and stomped away to retrieve his clothes. Also in girl clothing, James came outside and followed.

"Hah!" laughed Phil once they were gone. "Where did you EVER get that idea?"

Sirius chuckled. "The three of us took Snape's clothes right before we came here. It was my idea but Snape was frozen, so we didn't get to see his reaction. I thought I'd refine it a bit and use it on those two." The boys laughed and rolled on the ground.

After a while, Phil sighed. "I assume I should start teaching you some Greek now. Being dyslexic, you'll probably learn this quickly."

Remus and James changed into their clothes and walked out of the Aphrodite cabin. The whole time, Remus complained and told James how annoyed he was with Sirius.

"Ugh! Sirius is SO annoying! Why did he have to steal OUR clothes? That was so mean! He thinks he's all that because he's already been claimed, that's what!"

"But didn't you see Sirius when he was claimed, Moony? He looked embarrassed. I mean… look at this place! It's pink, for Pete's sake!" exclaimed James.

"I know, but he didn't have to DO that!"

"Well, let's get back at him then!" suggested James.

"Sure! So what will get a big reaction out of Sirius?" asked Remus.

They thought about it.

"Frogs!" they said together.

Sirius POV

After all my lessons (including Ancient Greek, Archery, and Canoeing) were finished, Phil and I walked back to our cabin to chill and figure out something to do.

"You know, Sirius, I'd like to just hang for a while," said Phil. We were lying on our side-by-side beds. "Here," he said. "Have a coke." Phil threw me a can from his mini fridge.

"Thanks." I caught it and drank. Under the covers, I felt something squirming near my feet. "What the-?" I threw off the covers and was face to face with five bullfrogs.

"Croak."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran for the bathroom.

You're probably wondering why a strong and manly guy like myself is deathly afraid of _frogs_, right?

I have a good reason.

Flashback

Sitting at the dinner table in the Noble House of the Black, I bite into my steak. It's Christmas night and I'm 10 years old. My cousin Bellatrix, whom I despise, is here with her parents for the holiday. Suddenly in a puff of black smoke, a Death Eater appears by my mom's side (well now that Aphrodite's my real mom, my _stepmom's _side).

"The Dark Lord is coming. He wishes to meet his future recruit," the Death Eater says.

"Bellatrix is ready to meet him, sir," replies my stepmom.

"Very well." he disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Not 30 seconds later, another explosion of smoke announces the coming of Voldemort.

"Ah, the Black Family," he hisses much like a snake. Everyone at the table bows their head, but I keep mine straight.

"Bow!" my stepmother commands.

"Bow!" hisses Voldemort.

"No. I do not bow to evil people like you," I answer him.

"_Crucio!_"

I am instantly squirming with pain. Nobody in my family tells Voldemort to stop because none of them care about me in the slightest. They think I deserve this.

Finally, Voldemort lifts the curse. He is still furious with me because I _still_ refuse to bow. He roars and points his wand at the lake, visible from the window. He mutters something and then shouts, "_Oppugno_!" The thick layer of ice cracks and a bunch of slimy, 4-legged creatures hop out. As they get closer, I notice the fangs and blood red eyes they possess. Voldemort points his wand towards my face. The frogs break the window and climb into the house, heading right for me. I shoot up the stairs, but that just makes them angrier. They hop after me. Eventually, they catch up. The frogs sink their teeth into my legs and my screams can be heard in America.

For days, I am forced to battle the amphibians. My whole body is covered in fang marks. Since I have no wand, I am forced to kill the frogs with my pocketknife.

End Flashback

I always wondered why Voldemort didn't just give me his classic Avada Kedavra. Was he in a good mood or was he trying to save me until I was older and I would want to be a Death Eater like the rest of my family? (Not like that would ever happen!) My scars still are visible from what Voldemort DIDdo to me though. From then on, I had a horrible case of ranidaphobia.

What James and Remus did to "prank" me was very mean. It was cruel, heartless, inhumane, and wicked. Then, I decided that I was NEVER going to talk to them EVER again.

**A special thanks to my youth group for supplying me with ideas for pranks in this chapter. Dave gave me the replacing the clothes idea and Tyler gave me an idea involving frogs (not exactly his suggestion, but a great inspiration). It was hilarious how he gave it to me. So embarrassed to talk about something nerdy with his friends around lol. Dove helped me come up with a couple future pranks as well.**

**Comment if you want! I'll reply ;)**


	5. Friends

Chapter 5

James and Remus were bored. It was the next afternoon after their lessons, and they had nothing to do. So the two Marauders sat at the Hermes table and snacked. The only other person in the pavilion was Sirius, alone at the Aphrodite table.

"Hey, Padfoot!" they called. "Come sit with us!"

Sirius got up and walked away.

_What's up with him? _Pondered Remus. James and he went to catch up with their mate.

"Sirius! What's up?"

"GO AWAY!" Shouted Sirius.

"Look…it's all good, man. What's eatin' you?"

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOODS! GET AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sirius said angrily. He entered his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

Sirius POV

I collapsed onto my bed and buried my face in the covers. I cried about everything. I usually feel too tough cry, but at the moment, I didn't care. _Everyone hates me, _I thought. _The girls here don't even like me! Now, I've gone and lost Prongs, Moony, …and Phillip._

**Flashback**

It was just after the frog incident and I was by the water, thinking.

_Why frogs? Why did Phillip have to see me act like that? Now he thinks I'm a wimp! I hate those two! They're so-_

"Hey dude," Phil said from behind me.

"Don't look at me, Phil."

"Awww…come on… it's all cool!"

"Leave me alone, Phil."

"What?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He turned and walked away.

_Aw, poop. Why did I do that?_

**End Flashback**

When I heard the conch, I stalked out of my cabin with bloodshot eyes and a stuffy nose. I expected dinner to be horrible.

I reached my table and saw a note written on a square, blue, piece of sticky parchment.

Padfoot,

We're sorry.

~Prongs and Moony

Man, was I relieved that my friends still liked me. Quickly, I turned over the parchment and found a pen.

Third Person

After a very satisfying dinner of ham and baked beans, Remus and James saw a note attached to their sleeping bags.

No. _I'M _sorry.

~Padfoot

There was a knock on the door. The boys opened it and saw a kid with very red eyes, an orange t-shirt, and long brown hair. The three Marauders formed a group hug.

"Dude, we are soooooo sorry!" exclaimed James. "We didn't know why you were so scared of frogs! We just saw that one freaked you out when it hopped by when we were at the Black Lake once so we thought it would be a good payback, but we didn't know it would make you really angry with us!"

"It's understandable for you to think that, but it's not just some random fear of mine…" Sirius launched into an explanation of what happened with Voldemort, causing gasps from Remus and James.

"That's horrible! Why did we put you through what we did? I feel like a terrible friend!" exclaimed Remus.

"No I'm the terrible friend. I called you 'Mudbloods' and made you wear girl's clothes, " said Sirius.

"Well, campers do look at Remus and I like we're mad from time to time." James shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Sirius.

"Of course! Do you forgive _us?_"

"I can't LIVE without you guys! YES!" exclaimed a very relieved and happy Sirius.

They caught up and talked about camp for a while, but then James said, "Let's meet outside at one a.m."

"Why?" Asked Remus.

"Because I have a sudden urge to put graffiti on the rock wall!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Sirius.

"Alright," Remus agreed.

**2:00 Am **

Sirius and James were by the rock wall, spraying neon green paint that they had summoned from the camp store. (That place had practically everything!)

"Dude," said Sirius, "Don't muggles do this for fun?"

"Yeah. The kids on my street do it a lot," James drew L + J inside a heart on the wall. "Man, I miss Lily."

"You mean, you miss asking her out and her rejecting you?"

"Someday we'll be together, I know it," sighed James.

"Speaking of togetherness," said Sirius, "Where's Moony?"

"Hmmm…late, maybe?"

"An HOUR late? That's not like him. We definitely said one o'clock!"

"Ahhhhhhwoooooooooooooh!" something howled from the forest. James and Sirius both looked into the sky.

"Oh great," they said. Staring back at them was a bright, full moon.

Quickly, Sirius and James dropped their paint cans and sprinted into the forest.

"How could we forget?" asked Sirius.

"We must've been so focused on our new life that we forgot what happens monthly in our old life!" James exclaimed. "No wonder Moony's been acting so odd lately. It was almost his time of the month!"

The boys headed for the source of the wolf calls. Still running, they changed into their animagus forms. James was now a stag with small antlers and Sirius a shaggy black dog. When they found Remus, he was in full werewolf form.

For the rest of the night, the dog and stag ran after the wolf through the extensive forest. They made sure their friend didn't hurt anything or get hurt himself.

But the next morning, the two woke up to find Remus in human form again. Realizing they were still animals, Sirius and James changed back to match Remus.

"What a night!" exclaimed James as he rumpled his already messy hair.

"Let's go back to our cabins before anyone notices we left," suggested Remus.

The Marauders walked out of the forest toward the cabins.

"So, what exactly happened to you last night, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I woke up at one and walked our of the cabin," explained Remus, "The full moon shone on me and I started morphing into wolf form. So, I ran for the woods. That's as much as I can remember."

Sirius nodded and split up from the others to go to the pink cabin.

"Bye," he said, "Oh, wait! What's the date?"

"It's Friday, capture the flag day!" answered James.

"Right. I hope we're on the same team," said Sirius.

"Us too," said Remus. He closed the old, wooden door behind he and James and went off to bed.

**Yay! They're friends again! I hope the story had enough of the characters feelings and thoughts. Sometimes, I don't have enough detail with those things, which makes for a quicker paced story. Next chapter is capture the flag! Oh, and I absolutely adore you guys' reviews! Thank you to jen008, blueberrypie94, Pachimew, Robotic worm, and Awesome101 for being amazing readers and reviewing! It really gets me excited to write more! **


	6. Capture the Flag

**Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy! Oh, and I have been forgetting to do disclaimers. So Rick and J.K, if you're reading this, don't sue me! I don't make any money off this story and I just write for fun! I don't own any of this stuff because you two do!**

Chapter 6

"BOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Sirius screamed as he was pounced upon. The pouncer was James, smiling at him atop Sirius's pink comforters.

"Ready for capture the flag? I found out the teams! It's us, Aphrodite, and a bunch of others on Hephaestus's side verse Apollo, Athena, and…oh I forget but who cares! We're on the same team, Padfoot!" exclaimed James.

"Great. When's breakfast?" asked Sirius.

"In five minutes, I'd say."

Sirius leapt out of bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth, the lot.

_Twice in one week I was woken up like this!_ Thought Sirius. Soon, James and he walked out of the pink cabin and sat with Remus at the Hermes table.

"Great to see ya, mate. You know, I don't think you're allowed to sit here," said Remus.

"Who cares?" asked Sirius. "So how do we plan on winning this?"

Remus shrugged. "Not sure, but last time, Hephaestus won with the help of a bunch of acromantula robots. One of the Hermes kids told me."

"Yeah. Apparently, they made them themselves," added James.

The boys thought for a bit and finally, James commanded, "Alright! Empty those pockets!"

He, Sirius, and Remus pulled a bunch of junk from their pockets. Remus had a pocket sized 'History of Magic' book, a quill, and a load of school related things. Sirius pulled out a hairbrush, pocket mirror, some Zonko's stuff, and a ton of dungbombs. James found things very similar to Sirius's in his pocket. He had a wad of gum, quite a few things from the joke shop, and even more dungbombs than his friend.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked James, grinning evilly.

"Dungbomb landmines," agreed Sirius, nodding and smiling like mad.

The Marauders shoved their breakfast down and headed for the forest with the rest of camp. After a bit of persuading, the Hephaestus kids agreed to let the three create their dungbomb traps.

"Let's put them over here, over here, and over here," commanded James. "Scatter them and make sure they aren't visible. Mark them with a few sticks, too, so _we_ don't step on them. How many do we have?" he asked.

"40," replied Sirius, "We should save a few though, just in case."

"Hey guys!" Phillip saw the Marauders and headed over. "Whatcha doin'? Can I help?"

"Sure! Unwrap these and put them all over our side," said James.

When the bombs were placed, James turned to Sirius. "You know, pranking other people is much more fun than pranking each other. D' you agree?"

"Absolutely," Sirius nodded.

A Hephaestus dude walked over with a sword, a shield, and armor. "Hey, newbs. Go get your armor. It's over here; follow me," he said, leading them to a table covered in various metal pieces.

"How do I look?" Sirius threw on a huge breastplate and raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"Oh Sirius. Just stick to your wand," laughed Remus.

The Marauders headed back to their side, careful not to step on their landmines. They heard the conch in the distance and the clank of swords as kids battled.

"Soooo…how do you play?" asked Remus.

"We are the guards; we guard the flag. That's all we really need to worry about," replied James.

"Yeah. And we put the dungbombs around the flag so no one will be able to get to it without a burst of that horrible stench," Sirius added with a smile.

As if on cue, a camper from Apollo ran towards the Marauders and the flag behind them. She didn't notice the out of place pile of sticks and stepped on it with a _crunch!_ The girl tripped and landed on her stomach. She sniffed the air, almost retched, and ran away.

"Yes!" James, Sirius, and Remus slapped high fives and Remus cast the bubbleheaded charm on them all so they could breath properly.

Every time a camper came up to try and steal the precious flag, a landmine blasted them. A few kids fainted because the smell was so horribly strong, causing the Maruaders to laugh their bubbly heads off.

Finally, a few Hermes kids raced back onto their side with the stolen Apollo flag. The flag changed to suit its new winner, and the Marauders and their team cheered.

"Yay! We won!" James hugged his best mate.

Then an older Hermes camper announced to everyone, "We couldn't have won without this fellow here!" he held up James's arm. "Without his fantastic idea, we'd be toast!"

James beamed as his team lifted him onto their shoulders.

"Look!" said a camper, pointing to the space above James's head. "He's a son of Hermes!"

James looked up and saw a shimmering caduceus above his head.

"Wicked!" said James. He slapped numerous high fives and was carried out of the forest. Remus and Sirius followed a bit of a ways behind.

Remus sighed. "That's great."

"Don't worry! Your parent will claim you soon."

"But what if they've forgotten about me?" asked Remus, all worried.

"No way! You're unforgettable, Moony."

"Really?"

Sirius slapped Remus on the back. "Totally. You're a Marauder. _All _of us are pretty memorable."

**Good job to Pachimew and any of my other readers who figured out that James is a son of Hermes! But none of you know whose kid Remus is! Mwahahaha! **


	7. Homesickness

**Yay! Here is the chapter with Remus POV in it. Btw, It skips from early June to early August in this story. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters but Phillip! Phil rules!**

Chapter 7

James POV

It was August by the time I started missing my old life. Sure, I had tons of super cool brothers in my cabin to have fun with; we pranked the other cabins _nonstop_. My magic was very useful when we were playing jokes because it saved a lot of time usually wasted on finding materials. I just _Accio_ed them. But whenever I did that, it made me feel really homesick. I wanted to return to the wizard world! _What if I never get to see Evans again? _I thought. _That would be terrible! I'm missing Hogwarts so much that I'd be happy to see Snape, just to make sure my past wasn't a dream!_

Sirius POV

It was August by the time I started missing my old life. _The chics at camp ware just not the same! All the cute ones are _my sisters_. Well, excluding Annabeth. She's really cool._ I thought. Sadly, Annabeth ignored me most of the time, especially when I tried flirting with her. _Man, I miss the chics of the wizard world._ I would constantly think_. I hope we can find our way back._

Remus POV

It was August by the time I started missing my old life. _I hope someday I'll get to return to my beloved Hogwarts. What if we don't get back in time for fourth year? Then I'd never get to be an Auror! And what if I never get to read from our fantastic library again? _Camp Halfblood doesn't have books on sorcery as far as I know. Although I have been reading from the Athena cabin's sizable collection of books, thanks to Annabeth, but it's just not the same as reading about and learning new spells. _Somehow, I need to think of a way to get out of this place, find the cabinet, and return in time for next term._

So, naturally, I turn to the smartest girl in camp.

"Hey," I greeted her. I had found her deep in a book. She was on the shore of the sea bordering Camp.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked.

I sat down next to her. "Umm…well, I was wondering, it's not that I don't like Camp Halfblood. I love it, really. But I wanted to-"

"Find your way home?" she finished for me.

"Yeah."

"I knew there was something fishy about you guys coming here all the way from Britain. You just appeared!"

"Yeah, it _is_ kind of weird."

"I _know_ that there is something going on in Olympus. Chiron always acts funny when there is. Besides, you haven't been claimed yet. The gods made this oath that they would claim their kids sooner. They must be really busy."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, if you really want to get back home, talk to Chiron about getting a quest."

"A quest?"

"You're given permission to leave camp and do something important. I'd say getting back to Hogwarts and the wizard world is definitely important."

I stumbled backward. "How did you know?"

Annabeth smiled and held up her book, showing me the title on the cover. "From reading 'Hogwarts, A History'."

I pulled out my pocket-sized version. We shared a smile.

"Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime? Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked stupidly. _Did I just ask her out? Oh, gods, help me. Do I like her? _I asked myself.

Her long blond hair was blowing in the wind and her gray eyes were even more piercing than Sirius's. _Duh! I like her! Wait, What? Snap out of it, Moony! You've never fancied a girl before!_

Annabeth's smile faded and she went pale.

"Remus, I…" she began.

"No, sorry. That was a stupid question." I said quickly. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"I'd rather just be a friend. What if Percy comes back to find the two of us together?"

"You're right. Sorry, that was stupid of me."

She sniffled. "And plus, what if you're in the Athena cabin?" I could tell she was making excuses. She only liked me as a friend.

There was a long and awkward silence.

"I guess I'll go get Pads and Prongs and talk to Chiron. Thanks for all of your help."

"Anytime," she answered. "Good luck."

James just so happened to be in the Aphrodite cabin with Sirius and Phil.

"Come on, you. We're getting a quest."

It turned out, Sirius and James were both very homesick as well, but not for the same reasons as my own. Sirius missed the girls crushing on him and James missed Evans. Both were girl related.

"Can Phil come too?" asked Sirius.

"I suppose." I didn't particularly care for Phil, but I guess he served as moral support for my friends. What I really wanted was for Annabeth to come. "But," I added, "If he comes, so does Annabeth."

Out of desperation, they gave in and we left to find Annabeth.

She was still sitting on the sand, reading 'Hogwarts, A History'.

"Wow!" exclaimed James. "That's one of our school books!"

"Yeah, our history book from first year."

"At least it's not potions. Ewww. Sluggy memories. That guy creeps me out."

"He creeps _everyone_ out."

Annabeth saw us over the top of the page and greeted us.

"What's up?"

"Uh, doyouwannacomewithus?" I mumbled nervously, blushing all the while.

"Sorry?"

"Do…you…want…to…come…with…us…on…our…quest?" I tried slowly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You want ME along? Why?"

I lied to her.

"I don't know… it'd give you an excuse to find Percy?" I figured if anything, that would sell her on it.

"Hmmm… alright. Usually, only three people can go on a quest. But I've gone with more before. It's a heck of a lot more dangerous, though," she said.

"Oh." I turned to the guys. I pulled my fist from my head to my chest, using the universal signal of "score!".

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked James.

"To the big house!" exclaimed Sirius.

**Anyway, do you guys wanna find out who Remus's mom or dad is? Well read the next chapter then! :D**


	8. The Big House

**Don't own any settings or characters but Phil. I am actually enjoying Remus POV, so I am going to write this chapter in his view as well.**

Chapter 8

Remus POV

So Sirius, James, Annabeth, Phillip, and I headed to the big house to confront Chiron. He and Dionysus were playing cards.

"Hi er Mr. Chiron, sir," I started. "Can we er talk to you about something?"

"Surely, my lad! This involves all of your friends, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. We were wondering if we could have a quest."

Chiron was startled by the many pleading looks he received from my friends and set down his cards.

"All of you? And this is about finding that cabinet? Explain yourselves." Chiron said seriously.

"Well, Sirius, James, and I are homesick. We do wish to make it back in time for the next term at Hogwarts. If you want, we can return next summer."

"And Phillip? Annabeth?"

"We wish to help them," answered Phillip.

"And along the way," added Annabeth, "search for Percy."

Chiron breathed out loudly through his nose and breathed in again.

"Hmmm… Mr. D? Thoughts?" Chiron turned to Dionysus.

"Well," said Mr. D, "it would only be fitting if Reginald-"

"Remus," I corrected.

"-lead the quest because he's the one who confronted you and I guess I have to say this, he _would _make a good leader. The only issue is, Reynold-"

"Remus."

"-hasn't been claimed yet. The tradition is to only let claimed ones lead a quest."

Chiron thought about this and scratched his beard.

"Well, Mr. D has a point. Is anyone else willing to lead the quest? James? Sirius?"

Suddenly, the sky went dark and a zigzag lightning bolt shone through the sky.

"Behold, Remus Lupin, son of Zeus," a voice boomed like thunder, "He shall lead the quest to defeat the mighty child of Agrius."

Then the sky became blue and sunny again.

"Well, that was helpful," I said simply. Chiron, Dionysus, and Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts. It was like I had sprouted a unicorn horn or something!

"You… you're a son of Zeus!" Annabeth choked out.

"Yeeeeeees? And?"

"That's awesome! And how he claimed you? Epic!" said Sirius. Everyone looked at Sirius funny.

"No, it most certainly isn't 'awesome' or 'epic'! What Zeus said when he claimed Remus means that this quest is going to be a lot more difficult that we expected," said Chiron.

Phillip burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I just realized! You're my uncle! And… Mr. D's your stepbrother! This is so strange!" Phil laughed really hard and so did Sirius, James, and I. Mr. D glared at Phillip and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how I'm related to this mortal! I'm a god!" We still laughed."You better quit this funny business or I'll turn all of you into dolphins!" He roared and his eyes flashed purple.

"Oh, um… sorry," Phil said.

"Now, back to the matter we had previously been discussing!" said Chiron. "Do you remember where we last heard of Agrios Jr.?"

"The truck!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Correct! Agrios Jr. appears to be the son of Agrius. Ares and Hermes turned his father into a vulture. I assume Agrius Sr. had mated before the gods punished him. Apparently, his son still lives today. Mr. D? Care to explain further?"

"Yes. I would. Agrios Jr. has been causing the gods a lot of trouble lately. All of our wardrobes have been stolen from Olympus!"

"How do you know he did it?" asked Annabeth.

"_This_ was left in the elevator! Hermes found it when he went to investigate." Dionysus held up a business card.

Agrios Jr.'s Furniture Store

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

(011 55 21 5555-2941)

"It must've fallen out of his pocket when went to steal our wardrobes." Dionysus gave us the card. "Many of the wardrobes he stole we used to store our clothing in, but one of them we used as a trashcan to throw out old statues, books, furniture and things. They just disappeared when we closed the door."

"I see. Could you describe the wardrobe?" I asked him.

"Tall, dark brown, looks vintage and moderately valuable," he replied.

I turned to Sirius and James.

"That's the one."

They nodded. I explained to Dionysus about how we had come to Camp Halfblood through the Room of Requirement.

"Hmmm… so this wardrobe has a twin? And it is the one that is in your school, Hogwarts? Chiron? Do you know what this means?"

Chiron nodded and explained.

"You all fell out of a wardrobe on Agrios Jr.'s truck which seems to be special 'trashcan' that was once in Olympus. It seemed Agrius was looking for that wardrobe because it has something to offer him. It must possess hidden powers of some kind. Why else would Agrios need an old cabinet?"

We were stumped.

"So our quest is to find the cabinet AND return it before we are teleported home?" I asked.

"Yes. This is one of the most difficult quests I have ever given. Agrios Jr. will certainly not be easy to defeat. His father was the great Agrius, 'the wild' or 'the savage one'. He is half human, half bear. He would literally defeat and devour any stranger he found."

"Oh. That's nice," said James. After hearing about the vicious monster we had to defeat, I was really frightened.

I guess Annabeth could see my anxiety because she tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry. I've been on loads of quests before and look at me! Still in one piece!"

"That's right!" said Chiron. "Now! Let's go talk to the Oracle!"

He led the way through the strawberry fields. When we had stopped walking, we were right in front of the small lake in the middle of camp. Sitting beside the still waters was a redhead, busily sketching. When Chiron said we were going to talk to the Oracle, I thought he had meant someone else. She couldn't be the Oracle! Oracle sounds so dark and mysterious, but this girl looked like a regular camper to me!

"Hey. What's up? Quest?" she asked.

"Yes, Rachel. For these five," answered Chiron. We introduced ourselves and told her who our parent was.

"James Potter, son of Hermes."

"Sirius Black, son of Aphrodite."

"Phillip White, also a son of Aphrodite."

"You know me," said Annabeth.

"Remus Lupin, son of Zeus."

Rachel looked at me intently. Clearly, it was unusual for someone to be a child of Zeus. She looked to Chiron.

"Who's the leader?"

"Remus is."

Rachel looked back at me.

"Alright, here comes your prophecy." Her eyes widened and she stood. Green smoke poured out when she opened her mouth.

"You shall find the one with a tail on his end.

And the girl will feel the wrath of a holy friend.

For one this will end not how they had planned.

And soon the sentinel will have to be canned."

The smoke stopped and Rachel became herself again.

"Well? What did I say?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" asked James.

"Of course not! I'm not myself when I prophesize."

"'You shall find the one with a tail on his end'," Annabeth began.

"That must mean Agrios!" exclaimed Sirius.

"And a girl will feel the wrath of a holy friend.'"

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"Hey, you never know. These prophecies are out of context and almost completely useless anyway. No offense Rachel," Annabeth added and then continued, "'For one this will end not how they had planned.'"

"I hope that doesn't mean one of us three won't make it back to Hogwarts," I said.

"'And soon the sentinel will have to be canned.'"

"Sentinel?" asked Sirius.

"A soldier or guard that stands to keep watch," I told him.

"Well shouldn't you all just go and pack now?" asked Dionysus. I hadn't realized he was still here.

"Yeah. We should leave soon. Tomorrow maybe?" Annabeth asked us.

"Sure. That sounds fine," I said.

**A son of Zeus! I bet you didn't see that coming! Athena or Artemis (boy that would've been ironic) but not the great and mighty Zeus! Go Remus! **


	9. Gifts

**Here is the next chapter! I don't own anything but Phillip White. Rick Riordan is referred to in this chapter. Don't sue me, Rick! I don't own nothin'!**

Chapter 9

When I finally arrived back at the Hermes cabin, I realized that I now was supposed to stay in cabin one! So, I grabbed the few things I owned, threw them into a plastic bag, and set off.

The place was more like a palace than a cabin. The roof had blue and white tiles that moved around like the clouds when a storm approached. Looking up, I felt a bit seasick with everything moving around. In the middle of the amazing room was a statue of Zeus with a lightning bolt in his hand. _I wonder if I have lightning power as well. _So, I pulled out a bar of soap from my bag, raised my hands and concentrated. Zap! A surge of blue energy shot from my palm and singed the soap. There was a black outline on the floor from the lightning. _Wow! Cool! That was exhausting! _I wasn't used to summoning lightning like that and it drained me of my energy. I was reaching for my sleeping bag when I saw something that I hadn't noticed before. I saw, in one of the many surrounding alcoves, a bunch of pictures pasted on the wall. There was a very young version of Annabeth and a guy with blondish hair. He had his arm around a girl who wore lots of eyeliner and had choppy black hair. _She must be my half sister!_ I figured. Then I decided to get some rest. I pulled out my sleeping bag and laid on it and quickly drifted off all the while thinking about how creepy it was to have a statue of my dad staring at me.

That morning I woke up to the sound of my cabin's doorbell. (Being the cabin of the king god, it had to be ostentatious and have one.) Quickly I threw on some shorts and a shirt before I opened the door. It turned out, a girl I remembered from cabin 11 stood in front of me. "Penelope? What are you doing here so early?" I asked rudely.

"I came to tell you good-bye from your friends in the Hermes cabin. We also wanted to give you something to remember us by." She pulled out a book with a greenish cover. On the front was a boy facing a city. His shirt was orange.

"'The Lightning Thief'? Thanks," I said and took the book.

"Anytime. It's about Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, and his first quest. He wrote it with the help of Annabeth and published it under the name 'Rick Riordan'. Percy was kind of a wanted man at the time!" She laughed loudly. Her black hair fell into her face and she brushed it out again.

"Hey, do you want to come inside?" I asked.

_Remus! What did you just do? _I thought. _You're LEAVING. You can't be making any friends you know you'll miss._

Penelope snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Remus? Are you there? Remus! REMUS!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I can't stay. I have to go to sword fighting lessons in the arena. Good luck on your quest thingy though!" Then, she did the unexpected. She pecked my cheek and darted off.

_Does Penelope fancy me? Interesting. _I pondered. _I'm not sure if I like her or not. We'll see. Maybe we'll have a thing next summer._

I slowly walked into my cabin to grab my bag. I was going to head to breakfast, then to our said meeting place, the tree with the cloak in its branches.

Penelope POV

_Did I just kiss him? I did! Didn't I? One point for Penelope! I hope Remus likes me back. He did ask me inside. I wish I could've said yes…_

Astrid POV

_Okay. You can do it, Astrid. Just go knock on his door and give him the package. Knock on Sirius's door and give him the package. Knock on the cutest boy at camp's door and…OH! How am I going to do this? _

Let me introduce myself. I'm Astrid and I'm the short little redhead in the Athena cabin. I've had a crush on Sirius Black ever since he came to camp. The only problem is, he's always with other people. Like James, Phillip, and some guy that my friend Penelope seems to like named Remus. Yeah, it's a bit frustrating.

As I approached the pink cabin, the butterflies in my stomach grew restless. I had to keep reminding myself to breath. _In…out…in…out…_

_Ratta-tat-tat_! I lightly knocked on the door. Phillip answered it.

"Hey, Astrid. What's up?"

I nervously played with the bottom of my shirt.

"Uh… I have something… for Sirius? From Chiron of course!" I said quickly.

"Oh. Sirius? Astrid's here to see you!" he called behind him.

Sirius got up and walked toward me. He looked at me and raised his brows. He smiled.

"Here's something Chiron told me to give to you." I could feel my face burning. _Oh why did it always have to do that?_

Sirius ripped open the package I gave to him.

"He told me," I explained, "that if you need him, just call into the mirror. It's enchanted. Chiron has its twin. It's quite like a cell phone, but those can be risky for demigods to have."

"Thanks, babe," he said and cracked a side smile.

_Did he just call me babe?_

"You're welcome. See you next summer. Annabeth told me all about your quest. Good luck in Brazil!"

"Thanks. Later."

"Bye!" I replied.

He closed the door.

I ran inside the Athena cabin and found Annabeth on Daedalus' laptop.

"Annabeth!"

"Astrid! Did it go well?" she asked.

"It went amazingly!" I grinned a huge grin and plopped down in the beanbag chair next to her. _I just had a conversation with Sirius Black! This is so amazing! He smiled at me too! What if he likes me back? That would be sooooooo awesome._

Sirius POV

I sat down on my bed. _She was pretty cute. Maybe next summer we can date or something. She definitely seemed to like me. I just think that she likes me more than I like her. Whatever. We'll see._

Third Person

At the pine tree, Remus, Sirius, James, Annabeth, and Phillip looked down at Camp Halfblood from atop the tall hill.

"Goodbye." said James

"For now," finished Sirius.

"I will definitely miss this place," said Remus.

"C'mon! Let's leave already! Enough with the dramatic goodbyes, let's go with the friendly hellos!" said Phil. He started towards Argus's van.

James took one last look. "Goodbye, Camp Halfblood. Hello Brazil!" James followed Phil down the hill. After patting the dragon's nose, Annabeth followed. Remus and Sirius sighed and turned, looking over their shoulders until the camp was blocked by the hill and its tall evergreens.

**Mahxie came up with the idea for characters Astrid and Penelope. Go Mahxie! **

**Is it ok that I was listening to One Direction while editing this? I have no idea what came over me to be honest. **


	10. The Van

Chapter 10

James POV

I got into the van and sat between Annabeth and Remus. Remus started reading a green book which had 'The Lightning Thief' written on the cover. Annabeth was listening to her purple nano ipod.

"I stole a key. Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet I took a car downtown and took what they offered me, to set me free.

I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene. I saw the lights go down and they're standing in front of me. My scarecrow dreams. When they smashed my heart into smithereens.

I be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete. Be the cartoon heart, light a fire, light a spark. Light a fire, a flame in my heart. We'll run wild, we'll be glow-in-the-dark."

I could hear a bit of music coming from her ear buds. I was drumming my fingers a little and Annabeth began talking about the band.

"James, this is Coldplay singing. Don't you know them? They're from Britain," Annabeth asked.

"Nope. Never heard of them. This music style is odd, too. Never heard anything like it," I answered. Coldplay sounded so… I don't know! It just wasn't from this time!

"It's basic rock. It's all over the place, now. You mustn't listen to the radio much then. Coldplay's really popular now," Annabeth said.

The driver's eyes on the back of his neck winked at me. _Wait what? _I thought when I noticed.

"Oh my Merlin! Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Argus," Annabeth laughed. I guess he got that type of thing a lot. Annabeth continued listening to her 'Coldplay' or whatever and I sat doing nothing.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Argus.

"We just left, Remus. We're stopping in New Jersey and its quite a long way away," Annabeth said and turned her ipod up.

"So, you've been at Camp Halfblood long?" I asked the driver.

Annabeth pulled out an earbud. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"No, the driver."

"He… um… can't talk."

"Oh." _Well that's embarrassing._

"But rumor has it that he's worked at Camp Halfblood for over 100 years!"

"That's crazy!"

"Well, if you are a well protected monster like him, you can live for eternity! He's probably been _alive_ since Olympus was in Greece."

"Our driver's a monster?" I asked, horrified.

"What did you expect for him to be? A wood nymph?" she laughed and Argus silently did a well, squinting all of his eyes, which was kind of creepy when they all did it simultaneously.

"So he turned good?"

"I don't know the facts, sorry."

I nodded and played with his shorts in the silence.

Being the ADHD kid that I am, I got bored within seconds and tuned in on Sirius and Phillip's conversation.

"-so who was that girl, that Astrid?" asked Sirius's recognizably deep voice.

"She's nice. She's from the Athena cabin. We came to camp together, you know," Phil answered.

"But isn't Athena the cabin for the kids who read all day?" asked Sirius. Annabeth was still listening to her music, so she probably couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but Athena's not so bad. They may be nerds, but they're nice ones," answered Phil.

"Whatever."

"What are you reading, Remus?" Phil asked.

"'The Lightning Theif'. It's by Annabeth's boyfriend," Remus said.

"Where'd you get it?"  
"This one girl named Penelope. She came by and gave me the book and actually, well er nevermind."

"What?"

"She kissed my cheek."

"Oh ho HO! Do you _fancy_ her?" asked Sirius with a grin spreading across his face.

"Ummmm…I'm not sure. I don't know. Maybe," said Remus.

"Ah ha yes you do!" Sirius argued.

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOOOOOO!"

"I've barely even met the girl!"

"But you still like her!"

"Whatever."

"What's the heck is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Phil said.

"You all are insane."

"Insane is my middle name!" I added.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, it's dork."

Remus smiled. "You're right! No wonder you're in the Athena cabin!"

Remus turned red, scratched his nose, and started reading his book again. _Is he hiding something? Remus was acting almost as if…no. Not possible! He couldn't possibly fancy Annabeth, could he? She's taken! That Percy guy is her boyfriend, right? Still, Moony did blush very suspiciously…_

We had been on the highway for a while, but it was then we first started to hit the very annoying traffic. I talked to Sirius and Phil for a bit; until I was interrupted buy Argus.

"Look! We're in New Jersey! There's the sign," Phil announced.

To our left was a green sign that confirmed his statement of us officially leaving New York.

But to the right of the sign was a forest. And coming out of the forest was a woman with white skin, quite like an albino. Her eyes and hair were blood red and she was floating.

"Annabeth!" I shouted and pointed out the window, "Albino thingy!"

Annabeth kept her gaze straight.

"It's not nice to point and stare, James. Albinos can't help their appearance."

"That's not just an albino! I think it's a monster! It's an albino _monster_ thingy!" I shouted. I knew that that _thing_ was definitely not some random albino woman. She was so evil looking! And she was headed right towards us!

At the word monster, Annabeth snapped out of her little act and followed my pointing finger.

"Mormo!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Remus, "Isn't that a genus of moth?" Sometimes Remus could be such a know-it-all.

"No! It's the spirit who is said to bite any bad children she finds!" exclaimed Annabeth. "And, she's headed right over here! Weapons at the ready!"

Mormo was drifting toward our car. Fortunately, us Marauders hadn't forgotten our wands at camp and pulled them out. I rolled down the window.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Red light erupted from my wand and shot straight at Mormo's head. I expected her to fly backwards, but no. My magic rebounded off her.

Mormo laughed in a high pitched shrill. "You'll never be able to harm me with your stupid sticks!" her annoyingly high voice exclaimed, "I will come and I will bite you bad children!" She laughed again and raced over to our van. Annabeth pounded the button and the window rolled up but not quick enough. The spirit of Mormo slipped through the gap.

"Hmmm…who shall I bite first?" she looked around at all of us and her eyes landed on Remus. "How about you? A nice bite for a bad little boy with a stick?" She opened her mouth revealing large pointy teeth like knifes. Mormo lunged toward Remus.

"No! Not again!" I shouted. I looked at Annabeth, who was stunned with fear, which was not was I was expecting, and strapped to her hip was a long dagger. I snatched it and plunged it up into Mormo's chest before she could get her teeth on my friend.

She shrieked and turned into a bunch of saw-dust-like stuff. Remus repeatedly breathed in and out very quickly and his eyes were wide.

"Thank you!" he said and gave me a hug. "I almost was bitten!"

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Sorry I didn't fight her or anything. I was just…ummm… anyway, great stab! Right through the heart!" she held up her hand for a high five and I slapped it. Then, Annabeth looked at Remus and frowned.

"You've been bitten before?" she asked. 'That's what James said, at least."

Remus looked to me for help.

I shrugged and casually pointed at him and he understood I meant, _It's you're thing, so it's you're decision whether we tell her or not._

Remus bit the inside of his cheeks in thought. He shook his head. "Not yet," he said aloud.

"What?" asked a confused Annabeth.

"Nothing," I told her. "Oh, and here's your dagger."

She took it, eyeing me suspiciously. "Thanks…" she said. "You really should get yourself one of these."

"Or I can get you one!" offered Remus. He grabbed the dagger from Annabeth's hands and performed a silent spell, something Sirius and I still had yet to learn. On his lap was another dagger, an exact replica of Annabeth's.

"Here you go!" he handed the knife to me.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

Sirius looked over my shoulder. "I want one too, Moony!" he whined.

"Alright," said Remus. He handed another copy to Sirius.

"Yes! Now we can duel, Phil!" exclaimed Sirius, holding up his dagger as if challenging Phillip.

Phil chuckled and wagged his finger. "Your butter knife is no match for my three foot sword!"

Phil pulled out an iron and silver sword and let it rest on his lap

"Wow! Epic weapon, dude!" Sirius stared at the blade

I looked down at my own copy of Annabeth's blade. If I hadn't stolen the original off her hip, Remus might've been dead! Why was she so afraid of that monster when she seems so tough? Why didn't expelliarmus work on Mormo? Was I losing my skills? Was Mormo indestructible?

"Why couldn't my spell harm Mormo?" I asked Annabeth.

She sighed and shook her head. "I honestly have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it…that somehow, it might be connected to this quest."


	11. Salsa

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I DO own Phil though. This goes for all the other chapters as well. First part of the story is Annabeth POV and then it switches to third person. I'm so indecisive! **

Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

After the incident with Mormo, we had an enjoyable time driving on our little road trip. Argus could only take us as far as Liminstville, where we'd be staying the night.

Liminstville turned out to be a small town on the river with little coffee shops and boutiques lining the streets. The river glinted orange as the sunset gently reflected off it. Crossing the waters was an aquamarine colored bridge. There were cars bustling through the middle and tourists walking along the narrow pavements. Overall, Liminstville seemed like a beautiful, cozy, small town.

Argus drove a few meters and the car finally stopped in a rocky driveway. He pointed an eye-covered hand in the direction of the river. Between the driveway and the swiftly moving waters was a rickety bridge that led to an island. On the island were pebbles, stones, gravel…basically, it was a bunch of rocks. There was a little white house covered in a bunch of weeds and we figured that was where we would be sleeping.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Should we go knock on the door?" asked Remus once we were on the island.

"I suppose," I said. Sirius, James, and Phillip didn't want to come because they were engaged a stone skipping contest.

"I bet I can skip mine further!' exclaimed James.

"Dude, but I can get more skips!" shouted Sirius.

Phillip responded by throwing a smooth, flat, triangular stone at the river. The stone got 12 skips and then landed on the shore on the other side of the river.

Sirius and James' jaws dropped and their eyes went wide.

"You have _got _to teach us how to do that!" Sirius said finally.

"Yeah! Then we'll cream our friends back at Hogwarts when we skip 'em on the Black Lake!" agreed James.

Phil smiled and stuck his nose in the air.

"The magician does not give away his secrets," he replied.

Remus and I left Sirius and James practically begging on their knees and walked over the uneven rocks to the house.

"James and Sirius'll do anything to be the best at something," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah. I've noticed," I said simply.

There was silence. I guess after I turned Remus down, he probably felt a little awkward talking with me. I felt the same way. I was racking my brain for some conversation starter or something. I'm just terrible at small talk!

We climbed up the old, wooden steps to the door and knocked. Up close, you could see the paint was peeling and weeds were growing in the cracks of the house.

An old lady answered the door with obviously died red hair and no eyebrows. Literally, _no eyebrows._ She had drawn fake eyebrows on herself with eyeliner, which as you can imagine, looked a little odd. Let's just say, she couldn't ever be America's Next Top Model.

"Welcome. Come in. You're the teens from New York, yes?" she said in a sweet voice.

We nodded and she proceeded to show us to our room. Yes, as in the singular. There was one room for the five of us with one small bed and four sleeping bags. The room was small and smelled like mold.

"Well, enjoy your stay at our bed and breakfast. Come down to the kitchen at nine tomorrow for pancakes," she said as she left.

Remus and I threw our bags on the ground and went to get the other boys.

3rd Person

After everyone's stuff was in the room, the five crossed the rickety bridge over to the main land.

"I like your trainers, Annabeth," Remus complimented, looking at her blue running shoes.

"Trainers?" Confused, Annabeth followed his gaze.

"Your shoes! What would _you _call them? " Remus asked.

"Sneakers?" Annabeth laughed.

"Oh." Remus sheepishly looked away.

Their bellies were rumbling and so the halfbloods decided to stop for dinner at a Mexican restaurant.

After ordering drinks along with an appetizer of chips and salsa, James was showing everyone how to properly flip and catch a beverage coaster.

"Okay. So you place it on the edge of the table with half hanging off. Flick your wrist up to make it go airborne. Then, clamp it while it's in the air. Watch."

James flicked his wrist, the coaster flew up, and he caught it with his hand, much like a snapping turtle would snap at its prey.

"Now you try."

Everyone was flicking and failing. Usually, they sent the coaster too far out to catch.

"Try and go up!" he instructed.

"Yes! I did it!" Sirius had his coaster between his fingers. Then he looked to Phil, who had almost gotten the hang of it.

"You got this, Philmeister!" Sirius encouraged.

Phillip White breathed out and closed his eyes, mentally preparing for what he was about to do. Oblivious to the waitress coming out with their appetizers directly behind him, Phillip flicked his wrist in hopes of sending the coaster through the air. Instead, his hand collided with the bowl of salsa in the server's hand, knocking it from her grasp and onto his shirt. Phil looked down and saw chunky, red tomato bits on his front. He gasped at the cold chunky mess on his chest.

Annabeth leaned over to Remus, who was sitting next to her.

"Oh gods, My shirts ruined!" he exclaimed. "Why mother? Why?"

"What a diva…" whispered Annabeth.

Remus chuckled with agreement.

"Now I'll have to go the rest of the night looking like a slob?" he asked.

James was shocked. "Apparently not," he said.

"What? How? I can't reverse time or anything! It's not-"

"Look at your shirt!" interrupted Sirius.

Phillip slowly lowered his head until his chin touched his chest. His shirt showed no sign of any salsa ever hitting it! It was perfectly clean!

"Oh my gods!" Phil exclaimed. "Do I have like super-anti-stain powers or something? I'm like a walking bottle of oxiclean, I tell you! Thank. You. MOM!" Phillip looked at the ceiling. Everyone laughed and the waitress went to get more salsa.

The five had a great time chatting over chips, new salsa, and burritos. When they left, all of them were full and happy.

"Do you want to go for ice cream? I overheard someone talking about a great place across the bridge!" suggested Sirius while he held the door.

He was responded by many 'sure's and they walked in the bridge's direction. All except for James, who really wanted to get Sirius alone.

"Hey Sirius," he said casually, "Your laces are untied."

"Oh." Everyone stopped and Sirius bent over to tie his laces.

"No! I'll do it!" James exclaimed, earning four very confused looks from his friends.

_That definitely wasn't the best excuse I've come up with, _James thought.  
"Go on. We'll catch up." He bent down on one knee to tie his mate's shoes while Phil, Remus, and Annabeth began crossing the bridge.

"What was that for?" asked Sirius.

"I needed to talk to you. Did you see what Phil did? That was accidental magic! Do you know what this means?"

"He _can't _be a wizard," Sirius said seriously.

"He did accidental magic! That proves he is," answered James.

"We don't even know if that was actual magic. It could be some power from our mom, like he said…" Sirius pondered.

"You're right. It _could_ be some weird power. But why haven't you ever done it then?"

"Maybe it's like charm speaking. That's convincing people to do anything you want against their will. But it's very a very rare gift from our mom. Not all us Aphrodite kids get it."

"It _could_ be like charm speaking. But it could _also _be accidental magic."

James and Sirius continued their argument and finally, Sirius realized how much time they had spent bickering.

"Let's go! The others are so far ahead!" exclaimed Sirius, and he and James pounded across the metal walkway. Soon, the duo became a quintet.

"Where were you? You know James, you are a really slow shoe-tier," said Phil. He, Annabeth, and Remus looked to their friends for a response.

James and Sirius' eyes met and they agreed not to tell the others about their suspicions until they knew the truth. But now one question was on their minds… Was Phil a wizard?

** keep reading! **


	12. The SS Deianira

**Enjoy the chappie! **

Chapter 12

Sirius, James, Remus, Annabeth, and Phillip walked out of the self-serve frozen yogurt shop, each with a completely different treat.

James got a peanut butter yogurt with Reese's cups, peanuts, chocolate chips, and chocolate sauce.

Remus got a strawberry yogurt with fresh fruit and white chocolate morsels on top.

Annabeth got a vanilla yogurt with heaps of caramel sauce drizzled on it.

Phillip got an oreo yogurt with lots of gummy worms, gummy rings, gummy bears, gummy anything on top.

Sirius got everything but fruit! Sirius put so many toppings on his frozen treat that you couldn't see the yogurt!

"Mmmm…" Sirius sighed as he wolfed down his dessert.

Remus made a face of disgust. "I don't know how you are so thin when all you eat is junk!"

Sirius grinned. "I don't know either!"

They finished their frozen yogurt and disposed of their cups in a nearby garbage can.

"That was so yummy!" said James.

"Totally! Carmel sauce is my thing!" said Annabeth.

Phil was jumping up and down and spun around in circles.

Sirius and James tackled him to the ground.

"Sugar rush," Sirius stated.

Sitting on Phil, James sighed. "I think we need something to do that will calm him down.'

Annabeth thought and went over to a big, cork, notice board.

"Hmmm…water aerobics in the river tomorrow, biking race on Sunday, a walk for people with cancer in October, a pride parade in June, oh! Riverboat rides! At 8 pm!"

Grabbing Phil's wrist, Sirius checked his friend's watch. "7:55."

"Quick! Let's go before it leaves!" said Remus.

So, the five ran over to the bridge where there was a bank sloping down to the river. They hurried along the sand. In the clear river, little frogs could be seen, peeping their eyes above the drink.

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGS!" Sirius exclaimed and hid behind James.

James tried calming his mate down. "It's okay. These aren't demon-possessed frogs! They don't have teeth and their eyes are yellow, not red. No need to worry. They wouldn't hurt a fly! Oh, wait…they eat flies, but that is besides the point."

Remus noticed his friends slowing down. "Hurry up! We don't want to miss it!" He ran up ahead, beckoning with his hand for everyone to follow. Annabeth shot past Remus.

"Come ON guys!" she yelled.

_Heh…huh…heh…huh…heh…_

James and Sirius turned to find the source of the panting. It was coming from Phillip.

"Sugar…_huh_…low…._huh_…" he told them.

Ahead of Sirius, James, and Phil was a ferryboat-like vessel that was dinging its bell to call for last minute boarders. With determination, they ran to it and stepped on, causing the boat to rock a bit.

"Oi! Over here!" called Remus.

They boys sat with Remus in a seat in the back. The four dudes were ready to have a great time relaxing and enjoying the fun boat ride, but there was something missing… Annabeth.

"Hey? Where's Annabeth?" asked Phil.

"Oh. She had to use the loo and the captain is showing her where it is. He's a centaur, actually." Remus added. "D' you know what's really odd? The muggles think he's just a really, really, fat dude. Can't they see his tail?"

Phillip shook his head. "Nah, the mortals can't see monsters for what they are. There's this thing called the mist. It makes mythological creatures and weapons look like something that is actually 'possible' to the average mortal. Weird, huh?"

The Marauders were about to agree when a little girl in the seat in front of them asked her mother, "Where did the round man go?"

The boys erupted with laughter.

"That mist stuff is crazy! It's so weird that they didn't see he's a centaur!"

Phil smiled. "Yeah! Let's hope he's as nice of a centaur as Chiron. Maybe they're related!"

Annabeth POV

I was running up the hill toward the construction site like my life depended on it. Well, actually, it did. Oh my gods, why didn't I see Nessus for who he was?

Flashback

I'm walking onto the boat with Remus and see a centaur wearing the captain's hat. He had a black lower half to match his dark hair. Seeing a centaur driving a public boat, I wondered what the mortals saw him as.

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Deianira! Please find your seat!" he instructs Remus with a thick Australian accent.

Remus and I walk down the aisle of the boat but suddenly, the captain kicks the back of my leg with his hoof. I turn around.

"You're coming with me," he whispers, so Remus can't hear.

"Oh!" the horse-man exclaims loudly, so that everyone on the ship can hear, "I can certainly show you to the restroom, miss!"

He leans toward me.

"Follow or you die."

I do follow him. I know that if he tries to do anything I can kill him, and anyways, it's better I don't do it on boat full of mortals. I certainly don't want the cops against us this time.

We get off the ship and away from the mortals before I try to kill him. It is obvious that this dude isn't on my side. I whip out my dagger and stab his waist. He grimaces in pain and then laughs.

"Your knife is as fatal to you as it is to me!" he chuckles, approaching me with his blood-covered belly.

"Nessus…" I mumbled, realizing who he was. Nessus was the centaur who kidnapped Hercules's wife and abused her. His blood is poison and was the cause of Hercules's death.

Not wanting the same fate as either of them, I run away from Nessus as he chases me with his open wound.

End Flashback

I ran for my life away from that stupid, poison-blooded, centaur. (Believe me, you have to be fast to out-run a horse.) Quickly, I thought of a plan.

I threw on my Yankees cap that was recently in my back pocket and became invisible. I crept as quietly as I could closer to the construction site, barely 10 meters away.

I turned around to see a confused Nessus wondering where the heck I had gone. He started back toward the boat.

At the speed of light, I run up to a giant, abandoned crane and hop in the seat.

It was still running; the driver was taking a water break nearby. Still invisible, I moved the joystick and pressed buttons until the crane's claw was right above a large boulder, ready to pick it up. I made the crane grab the rock, and I started driving toward Nessus. He was almost to the boat when I jumped off the crane, put my pinkies in my mouth, and whistled. Then I threw my hat off my head and shouted, "Come and get me you katharma!"

The Ancient Greek insult must've aroused him. Nessus roared and galloped up to me. I waited with my hand over a big red button that read 'release', and once Nessus was below the hanging boulder, I pressed it. Thank the gods for gravity! The boulder fell right atop Nessus, crushing him. I figured that since I couldn't wound him or outrun him for much longer, I should crush him. When I removed the boulder from atop the centaur, I was happy to see that all that remained of Nessus was monster dust and a very flat sailor hat.

Pretty soon, the builders were realizing I had taken their crane and they approached the machine so, I decided to return to the boat.

"Boat ride's canceled! Sorry folks! The driver is…feeling sick! He threw up when he took me to the bathroom!" I lied to the mortals when I was back on board. Everyone started filing out, and I caught my friends as they came to the exit. My face probably showed my anger.

"Guys…" I said, "Do not EVER let a mythological creature take me to the bathroom EVER AGAIN!"


	13. An Olive Green Passat

Chapter 13

Annabeth woke up in her sleeping bag and stretched. She assumed it was around 7; the sun had already risen. After last night's adventure, Annabeth was very tired and had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. To her left was a small bed on which Phil was sound asleep. On the floor with her were James, Sirius, and Remus. James snored loudly, his glasses askew and his hair a mess on the pillow. Sirius had an embarrassing habit of sucking his thumb while he slept. Remus looked like a little angel, curled up into a ball under his blankets and a soft smile planted on his face as he dreamt.

Annabeth flipped over and laid on her other side. She began planning how the heck they'd reach Brazil, find the magical wardrobe, return it to Olympus, and send Remus, Sirius, and James back to Scotland by 11 o'clock on September first. It was August seventeenth, after all. They only had fifteen days left, and Brazil was in South America.

_We can't fly, because…wait a sec…Percy's not here, so we can fly! Plus, Remus' dad is Lord of the Sky, so he'd make sure we're safe in the air, _she figured. _But how can we get to the airport if we don't have a car? We could borrow the mortal's car. The problem is, she'd probably not be willingly to lend her car to a bunch of random teenagers. Unless,… No, Phil can't do it. I'm not sure about Sirius, though. We could always try. Who knows? It might work._

At nine o'clock, the halfbloods were dressed, packed, and ready for breakfast. They brought down their belonging with them, knowing that they needed to depart after their meal. The kids in orange descended down the creaky steps and sat in the wooden chairs around an old, round table. Their hostess brought in a stack of pancakes for each of them and perched in a chair adjacent to theirs.

James swallowed an enormous bite. "These are delicious cauldron cakes, ma'am," he complemented.

"Cauldron cakes? These are called pancakes, sonny," the lady informed him with a concerned look on her face.

Remus kicked his friend's shin under the table and gave him a death glare. There was an awkward silence at the table while everyone ate and eventually, the old lady left to check on the griddle.

"What was that about?" Remus said angrily to James once the woman had gone.

James grinned. "I was just checking. She might've been a wizard or a squib, you know. But after my amazing test, I've discovered that she's 100% muggle."

"She could've been one of You-Know-Who's followers! Why the hell-"

"Guys, cool it. While she's gone, I need to tell you our new plan," interrupted Annabeth.

"And you made up this plan by yourself and assumed we'd go along with it?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes. I did. And it involves you, Sirius."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Then what do I need to do?" He asked with mock interest.

"Charmspeak the woman to lend us her car."

Sirius was baffled. "_What!_ I don't think I _can _charmspeak! It's supposedly a rare gift!"

"It's worth a shot," said Annabeth. "Get ready. Here she comes."

The old woman with dyed hair walked in with a fresh stack of pancakes.

"Care for seconds?" she asked everyone.

"Sure!" responded James, Phillip, and Sirius.

"Are you sure Phil? You don't want another sugar rush," reasoned Remus.

Phil smiled "If only there were gummy bears to top them with…"

The Marauders and Phil laughed, but Annabeth nudged Sirius and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Sirius sighed and turned to the lady. He smiled slightly and let his long hair fall into his face.

"Can you lend us your car? And maybe show us where it is, please? For me?" he asked her, sweetly. Her eyes locked with his handsome greys.

"You're pretty good looking…" she sighed. "Okay, just this once, for a handsome man like yourself." She closed her eyes dreamily and led them out the back door of her house.

Parked in the mud was an olive green Passat.

"Here," she said and walked back into the house, shutting the screen door behind her.

"Sweet ride!" exclaimed James. "This is an epic car!"

"It's just a Passat, James. It's not even the newest one," said Phillip, afraid his friend had gone wacko.

"Oh, well it's nothing like _I've_ ever seen before!"

"You are sooooooo out of it, then."

"Shotgun!" called Sirius.

_Ffffffffffooo!_

The sound of paper on wood made the five look over at the screen door. On the wooden doorstep before it was a piece of pink paper.

Phil picked it up.

"She slid her number under the door to Sirius. Typical," he said.

James and Remus laughed while Sirius sulked.

"Ha! An old lady fancies Sirius!" laughed Remus. He snatched the note from Phillip's grasp.

"She's like 80! This is priceless!" he exclaimed.

The boys laughed harder, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

_Beep! Beep!_

Annabeth raised her brows as she pressed her palm to the steering wheel.

Everyone piled into the car and thankfully, there were just enough seats to fit them all.

Annabeth was sitting next to Sirius in the front. She was almost 16, so it made sense for her to drive; instead of one of the 14 year olds she was chauffeuring.

"Hey, it's okay. They'll forget about this by tomorrow. Boys always do," Annabeth said to Sirius.

Sirius smiled evilly, which was unnoticed by Annabeth. He was thinking of a terrible idea.

"James and Remus never forget a thing," Sirius sighed dramatically. "Like one time, this ugly girl gave me a love potion…ughhh…we needn't get into that. Anyway, they'll never forget this. The worst part is, this time, it's a stupid 80 year old who likes me!"

"It's not so bad…" said Annabeth, thinking he was serious.

"Pfft! It _is_ so bad," said Sirius. "Why did Aphrodite have to be my parent? Why couldn't it be Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, whoever. Anyone _but_ Aphrodite. I have the lamest powers…super-handsomeness and charmspeaking? Who would want _those _over what abilities you guys've got? James can steal stuff and get away with it, you have super brains, and Remus…I don't know but he must have some really awesome power that we don't know about yet!"

Before, the boys in the back were still rambling about the old woman, but now, they fell silent.

"Look, Sirius. If you hadn't have charmspoken to that lady, we wouldn't ever have gotten the car. And if you weren't handsome, the charmspeaking probably wouldn't have worked. And if Aphrodite weren't your mom, you wouldn't be handsome. See what I mean? You _are _important, and the fact that Aphrodite is your mom…that's _also _important. Your powers are wicked! But you aren't _just _your powers. On the outside, you're really handsome, and on the inside, you're also handsome. Unlike a lot of Aphrodite kids, you have a great heart," Annabeth finished.

Sirius laughed. "I was joking. I'm way awesomer than all of you guys combined."

"'Awesomer' isn't a word," Annabeth told him.

"Does it look like I care?"

She sighed in reply and they sat in silence for a bit until Annabeth said, "Only 50 miles to the Trenton Airport!"

**I edited this chapter so it is probably much different than if you've read it before 3/13.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**I've made a decision about the whole 'Percy isn't gone yet and Annabeth should be with Piper, Leo, and Jason saving him thing'. We are just going to ****pretend that there was a summer between the summer of the Last Olympian and the winter of The Lost Hero,**** Okay? If I do a sequel, I must have it take place in the following summer, which is 6 months after the Lost Hero. Got it? 'Hope that wasn't too confusing. It just goes to show… read the book and refresh your memories before you write a whole fanfiction about it! Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter. It is very action filled. And I love yal's reviews! Thank you for giving me 50+!**

Chapter 14

Sirius' charmspeaking was very useful during the Security Checkpoint. Remus also assisted by transfiguring their weapons into quills, so nobody was busted for bringing a knife through the metal detector. That only left two things for them to do: eat and get on the plane.

_Blaaaaaaaarrrrr_

Phil's stomach was growling impatiently.

"Dudes, I need food! It's been four hours since I last ate!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose we could spare some mortal money…"

"I suppose? _I suppose? _Are you saying you might've let me starve?" he asked, offended.

Annabeth ignored his question and walked over to a magazine/book store. "I'm going to look for something to read on the plane," she informed them. "You guys go ahead and find a place to eat."

Remus walked over and stood beside her.

"May I browse with you?" He asked

"Of course."

"See you." The remaining teens turned and went to look for a place to chow down.

When they were a notable distance away from Annabeth and Remus, a small man, around five feet, came up to them.

"Finally! Halfbloods! You don't know how long I've been looking for one of you guys!" he said with enthusiasm.

The boys were confused.

"Uhhh…What _are _you? Demigod? Mortal? God?" asked Phillip.

The man pulled off the baseball cap he had been wearing, revealing stubby horns. "Satyr. Name's Coach Hedge. Chiron positioned me at The Wilderness School. Pfft! As if I was too old! Too violent, he called me, too! I'm not violent, I just put my strength to good use!" Coach Hedge started flailing his arms, goat fu style.

The halfbloods backed away to avoid getting hit by the mad satyr.

Changing the subject, James asked him, "Has school started? Why are you at the airport?"

The Coach laughed.

"The cupcakes are at a burger joint. _Blah-ha-ha! _Satyrs don't do meat! We're always vegetarians! Anyway, school started last week. The Wilderness School is weird that way. Why the airport? For a special treat, the kids and I went to Cape May to watch whales. We're on our way home now. "

"And why did you need us halfbloods?" Remus asked.

"To borrow a drachma! Pleeeeeeeeeease! Chiron took all of mine from me when he sent me here! I need to get him to change his mind!"

"Annabeth's got our cash. We only have money for mortal transactions," Remus informed him.

"In that case, I'll tag along until the girl comes. I'm a great protector! You just let me know when anyone's in needin' of some killin', and I'll painfully destroy them!" Coach started doing his goat fu again.

"Coach!" snapped James.

"Where to, halfbloods?" he asked.

"Let's look around…" Sirius suggested. They started walking to the right.

"Starbucks coffee, Pizza Hut," Remus listed the food places he could see. "KFC, Panera Bread, Five Guys, Monster Doughnuts…'

"Doughnuts?! I love those almost as much as I love gummies!" Phillip turned and saw a counter covered in any doughnut you could think of. There was even a doughnut studded with gummies, a Monster Doughnut special.

"Gummies on a doughnut! This can't get any better!" Phil exclaimed. He sprinted over to the doughnut shop.

"We'll be at Pizza Hut!" Remus called after him.

Behind the counter was a man with a straw cowboy hat tipped over his face. It looked like he was sleeping. In the excitement, Phil didn't consider it strange that no one was in line or purchasing a doughnut at the counter. As a matter of fact, everyone passing by did not even seem to _see _Monster Doughnut.

Oblivious, the gummy lover stopped right in front of the cowboy.

"Hey! Sleeping dude! One gummy covered doughnut, please!" Phllip spat as he talked, his mouth salivating.

The man lifted the brim of his hat until his mouth and nose could be seen. His forked tongue shot out of his mouth, smelling the air.

"Demigod…" He hissed. "Son of… Aphrodite… tasty…"

Before Phil could realize what was happening, the man tore of his cowboy hat and lunged toward him. Phil quickly jumped back and pulled out something from the side pocket of his backpack.

"Darn Remus and his quills!" he shouted and threw the feather aside. The man rapidly climbed over the counter. Previously under the hat, his face was terrifying. His nostrils were thin, like a snake's. His eyes were all white, and in his mouth were fangs and a long tongue that split at the end.

"COACH HEDGE! YOU CAN KILL THIS DUDE!" Phillip screamed as he ran from the crazy snake-cowboy-monster.

The satyr burst onto the scene. He threw his ball cap into the air and it became a wooden club.

"Playtime!" he exclaimed as he began whacking the monster's skull.

An invisible force stole the club from Hedge's hands and whacked the cowboy dude on the butt. With an angry hiss and he exploded into monster dust. James appeared, a Yankees cap in his hand.

Phil smiled. "Only a son of Hermes…"

James grinned. "Nicked it when at the security checkpoint. Piece of cake."

"James! What are you doing with my hat?" he turned to see Annabeth and Remus behind him. The look on Annabeth's face was definitely not pleased.

"Ummm….here," he handed her the cap, and she shoved it into her pocket.

"We heard Phil's scream. Something about a hedge and killing…?" asked Remus.

"Oh. This is Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge, this is Annabeth and Remus. Coach is a satyr. He helped us defeat the Monster Doughnut dude," James explained.

Annabeth gasped and began talking to herself. "Monster Doughnut? ...if cyclopes equals monster than satyr equals monster…triggers chain restaurant…hydra nearby…"

Phil snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Annabeth?"

"There's a hydra nearby! Quick! Does anyone have a match?" she asked, urgently.

"A match?" they asked.

_Boom! _The boy's bathroom doors were slammed open by a lizard like creature with seven heads, claws, and razor sharp teeth.

The hydra slithered over, ready for lunch.

James looked to Remus.

"Transfigure my quill!"

Remus pulled out his wand and prepared to turn James' quill back to knife form.

"No!" shouted Annabeth, foreseeing what they were planning. "Fire is the only way!"

As if proving her point, an arrow shot from behind them and went through one of the hydra's many heads. The monster's claws pulled out the arrow and it was still alive, just angrier.

"We've got to use fire!" exclaimed Annnabeth.

Remus pointed his wand at the hydra. "_Incendio! _" he shouted, not bothering to use silent magic.

The hydra caught flames and almost instantly turned to dust with the silver pointed arrow lying on the carpet.

"Nice Work, Moony!" Sirius complemented, slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, thanks… but where did the arrow come from?" Remus asked.

"My quiver," answered a girl's voice from behind him.

Remus, Annabeth, Phil, Sirius, James, and Coach Hedge turned around to see teenage girls with matching silver t-shirts standing in a group behind them. They all had this glow about them as if they were extremely healthy. The one in the front had an even stronger glow about her. Her hair was Auburn and her eyes not grey like Sirius and Annabeth's, but silver.

"I am Artemis," she said. "And these are my Hunters."

**Pleeeeeeease Review and let me know what you want to see more of in this story. You all have supplied me with many great ideas already, so I must say: Thank you! Review Review Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well! Everyone seemed excited that the Marauders, Phil, Hedge, and Annabeth meet the Hunters! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 15

"I am Artemis," she said. "And these are my Hunters."

Phillip stepped forward. "I am Phillip, and these are the halfbloods." He imitated her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Boys…" she murmered. Artemis turned to the only girl on the quest, Annabeth. "You're on a quest, right? What is it?"

"It's to stop Agrios Jr. He has stolen the wardrobes of Olympus," replied Annabeth.

"We are trying to stop Agrios Jr. as well. The Hunters and I are here to catch a flight to Brazil, and I assume you are here for the same reason," Artemis said. "If you want, you can tag along with us. We are all going to the same place, so it'd only make sense."

"Sure! You got food?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, but it's not like we're going to share it with a bunch of _boys_," one girl said with a snarky attitude.

"Phoebe!" Artemis scolded.

"Fine…" Phoebe unzipped a bag, and inside were a load of hoagies.

"Sweet!" exclaimed James.

He, Sirius, Phil, and Coach Hedge dug in while Annabeth continued to speak with Artemis.

"Artemis, do you happen to have any extra weapons? A few of the boys don't have one of their own," she said. "They're using copies of mine."

"We fortunately have a whole bag full of extra weapons. They can take a look," Artemis offered.

"Thanks. So is Thalia still with you?" Annabeth asked.

The goddess smiled. "Thalia is one of the best lieutenants I've ever had."

"Good, because she's got a brother, Remus." Annabeth pointed to the boy with light brown hair devouring a whole-wheat hoagie.

Artemis was surprised. "My father has been busy! Thalia!" she called.

A girl with choppy hair and ripped black jeans looked up from her work (she was fixing a bow) and came over to Artemis.

"Yep," she said.

"You've got a brother," Artemis said.

"Whoa! Cool! Which one?" she asked Artemis, looking at the Marauders and Phil. "The one with the short black hair looks sort of like me."

"No, that's Phil. He's a son of Aphrodite. Zeus's son is the one with the honey brown hair; the shortest," Annabeth said.

Thalia noticed Annabeth for the first time.

"Annabeth!" Thalia gave her friend a bone-crushing hug. "How ARE you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Didn't you see me when my friends and I were talking to Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, I was busy. Catherine's bow broke, so she asked me to fix it," Thalia explained.

"Gotcha. Well, it's great to see you, but you really need to meet your brother. Remus," Annabeth said.

"Alright, I know. TTYL." Thalia walked over to Remus and began introducing herself.

Annabeth smiled and remembered the good times that she, Thalia, and Luke had shared. Annabeth longed for Thalia to return to Camp Halfblood and quit the Hunters group, but of course, that would result in the fury of Artemis and Thalia probably getting transformed into an animal of the goddess' choice.

Reluctantly, Phoebe had let the boys and the satyr each take a hoagie. The sandwiches must've had something special in them, because as soon as James took a bite, he was feeling pumped.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What is up with these baps?"

"Baps?" asked Phil.

"Sandwiches!" snapped James, getting annoyed at how no one seemed to know the British lingo.

"Yeah! These sandwiches are strange! I feel more…alive!" agreed Sirius.

Phoebe sighed. "They've got some nectar in the mayonnaise. They keep us hunters healthy. Artemis has her own special sandwiches; they're made of just ambrosia and nectar, god food."

"Cool! So…do I have any sisters here? I'm in Hermes' cabin," James said.

"Catherine and Sam," replied Phoebe.

"And me? Aphrodite kid here!" Sirius said.

"Pfft! No child of Aphrodite could ever possibly be a Hunter! All they do is brush their hair and gossip," she snapped.

"Hey!" Sirius argued. "I do not brush my hair and gossip all day!"

"Well, you do brush your hair a lot," Remus reasoned.

"But I-"

"I bet he's even got a mirror in his bag!" Phoebe laughed.

"What's it to you?" asked Sirius.

"It's quite obvious that you're a little, stuck-up, diva, Aphrodite kid."

"We are not stuck-up divas!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Right…" Phoebe said with sarcasm.

"Siriusly, I am going to whip your little Hunter butt!" cried Sirius, getting up from his seat.

"Come at me, bro!" Phoebe prepared to fight. Her build was quite big and muscular, for a girl.

"Hold it!" commanded a girl with short black hair.

The fighters froze.

"Phoebe? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Phoebe abruptly sat and so did Sirius.

The girl turned to Remus. "Are you Remus, son of Zeus?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered her. "It's you! I saw a picture of you in cabin 1! You must be my sister!"

"Half-sister. You couldn't be Jason," said she, looking at Remus's unscarred lips.

"Who's Jason?"

"Oh. Uh…no one important. He's probably dead anyway. My name's Thalia by the way."

"Cool. I'm Remus Lupin," he said. "Just out of curiosity, do we have any other sisters or brothers that you know of?"

Thalia hesitated. "Nope! Just me and you!"

"Oh." Remus was disappointed.

There was an awkward silence.

Thalia looked out the airport window. "Full moon party tonight."

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"Oh! Artemis throws this epic party every full moon. She's the moon goddess. Full moon is tonight, so there's gonna be one heck of a bash!"

"Tonight? Full moon?" Remus paled.

"Yep," answered Thalia. "That's what I said!" She paused. "Are you okay?"

A bazillion thoughts were racing around in Remus' mid.

_Full moon? On the plane? I forgot again! I always keep track of the moon's cycle! Bad Moony! And the party! I'll have to miss it, but then they'll figure out my secret! Well, Artemis will. She's the _moon goddess, _for goodness sake_! _Will she tell the hunters? What if Phil and Annabeth find out I'm a werewolf? I'm doomed! I need to communicate this to Pads and Prongs!_

"Remus?" asked Thalia.

"Sorry!" Remus snapped out of it and looked back at Thalia.

"No! It's fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts. I have to keep working on fixing Catherine's bow, anyway. Bye lil' bro!" Thalia turned to go.

"Wait!" Remus stopped her.

Thalia faced him. "What?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Hmmm…between being a tree for a while and being immortal…"

"You were a tree?"

"Long story… I'm not exactly sure of my age, but then again, I was born in 1988 and it's 2010 now so…22?"

"It's not 2010! It's 1972! What are you playing at?" Remus exclaimed.

Thalia looked at him as if he was an alien with ten eyes and five noses.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure…" Thalia walked away.

"What the heck is going on!" Remus burst with frustration.

**Please comment on the chapter. That would be appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annabeth really realized how suspicious the Marauders were acting when they all left to use the men's room.

"What is it Moony?" asked Sirius once they were though the doors.

"Tonight's full moon! And we'll be on the plane from three to midnight! Where will we go once the sun sets?" Remus babbled. "Apparently, the Hunters throw a party every full moon!"

"How will they do that if we're all on the plane?" James asked.

"I think they'll have it when we get to a hotel or something. But how will I get out of the plane when I'm a wolf? How will I conceal myself from everyone else?" Remus wondered, almost hyperventilating.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out. Us Marauders should be more adaptable to our surroundings! So what if we don't have the shrieking shack to hide in? We can make do!"

"But how?" asked Sirius.

"We need somewhere with a lot of room…not the toilets…somewhere where no one will ever find us…" James pondered.

"I got it!" Remus exclaimed. "The cargo hold!"

"Is there a way to get down there?" asked Sirius.

"On a 747 there is."

"Great! And getting you out…we can figure that out as we go along," James said.

Just then, Phil walked in.

"What's up!" he greeted them. "Oh, and Annabeth thinks you guys left very suspiciously, so she sent me to check. Yeah, might want to work on your exits, otherwise Annabeth'll stalk you." Phil grinned.

"Thanks Phil," James said.

"Yeah, we just finished!" said Remus and he, Sirius, and James rushed from the washrooms.

They spotted Annabeth waving to them from the café the hunters and they had been at earlier.

"Guys," she said once they reached her. "Artemis is letting you choose a weapon of your own."

Artemis opened a bag, and Phil pulled out a quill.

"Which reminds me. Remus?"

Remus restored it with his wand as well as doing James', Sirius', and Annabeth's, too.

"Thanks, dude. I prefer iron over feather," Phil said, putting the sword back in his bag, the handle sticking out.

"Iron only kills mortals," said Artemis.

"It has a bit of silver melted in with the iron. Double the metal, double the power, double the awesomeness!" Phil explained.

"Just like backbiter…" Annabeth trailed off. "Sorry, go ahead and choose your weapons."

In the bag there were silver swords, bows and arrows, and other things.

Sirius pulled out a black hairbrush. "Huh?"

Phoebe grabbed it from him pulled out the handle from the brush part. Connected to the handle and previously concealed within the brush was a sharp, silver knife. "Cool! Knives are cool!" Sirius reconnected the hairbrush and pocketed it.

The weapon that James found was a long sword made of silver. Remus decided on a bow and arrows with silver points.

"Sorry. I only have silver weapons. That's like my thing," Artemis told them.

"Silver works! This bow is epic!" Remus said, giving his bow a twang. Its handle was metallic midnight blue and the airport lights made wicked white shine marks appear.

"Oh gods! The plane leaves in five minutes; we have to get over there," said Annabeth.

"You're right," Artemis said. "Let's make our way over. Did you book flights?"

"No, we have Sirius," said Phil, putting his hands on Sirius's shoulders.

"Wow. You're like a foot taller than me," commented Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I'm you know…mature for my age," Phil said.

"Hey!" said Coach Hedge said to Annabeth. "Those boys said that you'd lend me a drachma."

"They did, did they?" Annabeth said, eyeing the boys. They grinned innocently in response. "Fine." She fished out a coin from her pocket.

"Sweet! Now I better go! That's the joint!"

The Marauders, Phil, Annabeth, and the Hunters said goodbye to Coach Hedge.

"It was great killing things with you!" he said through his megaphone, which made him sound like Alvin the Chipmunk. "If I find out who keeps doing this to my megaphone, I will give them a whale of a punishment! Valdez! McLean! Garbage duty!"

A boy with black curly hair got up, threw some tin foil from his lunch wrappings into his pocket for later, and started picking up things off the floor. A girl with hair like Thalia's, except brown, did the same. She noticed the group of halfbloods and shot them a look like "help me!"

The teens smiled at her and continued on the way to their gate.

….

Phil was happy in first class. He had an amazingly comfortable chair that he could just relax in. Also, he had Remus and Annabeth on either side of him.

"Yo, Remus."

"Yo, Phil."

"So, nice meeting Thalia?"

"Yeah. She's cool. I don't think she liked me, though."

"Who doesn't like you? I mean, seriously, you're everyone's favorite dude!"

"I acted weird in front of her, I guess you could say."

"Dude, forget it, and try again! Girls like a guy who tries."

"How would you know, Phil?"

"I'm just guessing! I've got some friends that are girls…"

"Who?"

"Astrid. Oh, and maybe Annabeth. Don't know if she likes me."

"Yes I do!" Annabeth butted in. "You can just be very annoying at times."

"Ha. So who's Astrid?" asked Remus. "Not the one who Sirius fancies, right?"

"The same."

"How do you know each other?"

"We came to camp together."

"Oh."

"I'm tired. I'm going to nap."

"Pleasant dreams!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Anytime."

Phil closed his eyes and was instantly sound asleep and dreaming.

This time his mind was replaying a memory

…..

Phil was in hair and make-up, back when he was a male model.

He was sitting in a black leather chair in front of an oval mirror, and a lady was styling his hair with gel.

Through the mirror, Phil could see people walking around behind him getting ready fro the photo shoot. Today, he was shooting for target.

Soon, Phil noticed a cute girl with short ginger hair walk by. He wanted to say hi, but of course the hair stylist yanked on his hair at that exact moment and all he said was, "yow!" The girl turned and smiled at him through the mirror and continued walking.

At the shoot, Phil found out he and this girl would be modeling _together_, along with a few other kids. One was even a girl with green colored skin and elf ears. _Strange things make-up can do! _Thought Phil. Then he got the guts to go talk to Astrid.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said. "My name's Astrid."

"Phillip, but you can call me Phil."

They shook hands.

"How long have you been modeling for?" asked Astrid.

"Practically my whole life. Ten years, maybe?" Phil replied.

"Wow! This is my first campaign!" she said.

"That's cool. Yeah, my dad signed me up when I was real little. He was model himself. He said that my mom told him he should try it."

"You must have great parents. Does your mom model as well?" Astrid asked.

"No. My mom's dead. I never knew her," Phil explained.

"I never knew my mom either."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"We have a lot in common."

"Yep."

Phil's dream changed. He was now running with Astrid away from where their outdoor photo-shoot was and into the nearby woods.

An elfish, green girl that Phil noticed earlier ran up behind them. "Demigods! You must get away from here! Oh, I knew something like this would happen to you! You see, I was disguised as a model here in hope I'd keep watch over you and protect you from harm. Two demigods in the same place! The stench is too strong! Now a drakon is after you!" she said with a Spanish accent.

"A dragon?" Astrid asked.

"No, a drakon! You must hurry! Go to New York. There is a place there that looks like a strawberry farm. That is where you'll be safe. I will place a dryad blessing on you. The trees are on your side!" the dryad said. She placed her hands on them and spoke in a tongue that sounded like the leaves rustling in the wind, which Phil assumed was the dryad blessing. "Now off! Before the drakon catches up!" she ran back toward the battle scene, where cameramen, make-up artists, stylists, and models ran around like crazy being chased by a huge, reptilian creature. Whatever the mortals saw, it was definitely not a friendly sight.

"Let's go! You heard her!" Astrid said and she took Phil's hand. Together they sprinted through the forest.

Again Phil's dream skipped over some time. Now it was a few days later. Phil and Astrid were in a public washroom together (one of those one room restrooms). Phil was suffering from food poisoning and so naturally, he was barfing up all sorts of colorful things. All the while, Astrid was patting Phil and saying things like "better out than in!" and "don't worry! After this you'll be A-Okay!"

Between vomiting sessions, Astrid and Phil talked strategy.

"We're barely out of California! How will we be able to get to the East Coast! We can't possibly walk," Phil said.

"My aunt lives around here. We could maybe get a ride from her. My dad also lives nearby. Don't think he'd help us though," Astrid said.

"Why not?"

"He just wouldn't! Okay?" Astrid snapped.

Phil was sick again and Astrid apologized while he puked.

"It's fine," he said, taking a breath.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't normally tell people about my dad. He's really embarrassing, and I…do you promise you'll still like me?"

Phil looked up from the toilet and nodded.

"Okay. He's a drug addict. He used to be a chemist until he met my mom and they had me. Then he quit his job to take care of me. When he was home, he started hanging with his old buddies on our block and well…they were bad influences."

"I see."

There was some silence. What was Phil supposed to say? Sorry? He was at a loss for words. Soon, Astrid said, "Yeah. My aunt acts as my real parent. She was the one who arranged for me to go to the shoot."

"You think she'd give us a lift?"

"It's worth a shot."

For the last time, Phil's dream setting changed. He was finally on Halfblood Hill. On the peek, a centaur was awaiting him and his new friend Astrid.

"A Hamadryad informed me of your coming. Welcome, new campers, to Camp Halfblood."

_Hiss…grrrrr…._

The sounds being emitted behind Phil and Astrid made them turn. There behind them, was a creature with the body of a goat, head of a lion, and tail with a snake's head on the end.

_Foom! Foom foom foom! _The chimera sprouted arrows and Chiron had his bow out.

"Whoa. Did you shoot those?" Phil asked him.

"Yes, my lad." The chimera burst into dust. "And someday, you very well may be able to out-shoot me, or out-fight me, with a sword. Or if you choose a gun…Anyway, please follow me. There is an orientation video awaiting you."

Phil and Astrid looked to each other, shrugged, and followed Chiron over to the big house.

…..

Phil was being shaken.

"What?" he groaned and saw Annabeth staring down at him.

"It's the three boys! They're gone!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, thanks guys! I hit 79 reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, dedicated to Starkid191 because I agree with them. This story **_**is**_** mental! Hope you love it!**

Chapter 17

"It's the boys! They're gone!" Annabeth said.

Phil wasn't particularly worried. "Probably in the bathroom or something. They'll be back soon."

"That's just it! They've been gone for an hour! You've been asleep for a long time," she explained. "I'm going to go look for them." She pulled out her yankees cap.

"Me too!" Phil got up from his seat.

"Not so fast. _You _can't turn invisible." She popped on her cap and disappeared.

"Awwww! Come on!" Phil fell back into his seat and pouted.

….

Annabeth had searched everywhere she could think of and still hadn't found the Marauders.

_Where haven't I checked? _She asked herself. _First class; check. Second class; check. Bathrooms; check. Cockpit; check. Think Annabeth, think! Where else could they be? I could check the cargo hold, though I doubt they're down there. Why would they be? _

Soon, she found herself surrounded by suitcases in the bottom of the plane. She shivered and began looking through the luggage maze. She could hear something moving and crept toward the noise, trying not to be heard herself. But then, Annabeth heard something that sounded suspiciously like an animal sniffing. She shrugged it off, thinking it might've been a dog in one of those travel cages that people bring on planes.

However, as Annabeth peered around an enormous suitcase almost as tall as herself, she saw an un-caged, black, shaggy dog.

It had its head cocked and was sniffing a white rollaboard. Then it sat and started panting and pawing at the zipper, trying to grab a hold so it could open the bag and retrieve whatever was inside that it seemed to really want. Behind the dog was a deer, looking at the white suitcase as if it too wanted the black dog to get inside of it. The deer had little antlers sprouting from its head, not much bigger than coach Hedges, but certainly thinner.

Suddenly, the dog morphed into a teenage boy with the dog's same shaggy hair on top of his head.

"Drat those paws! I don't know how full time dogs can stand them!" said Sirius, unzipping the white case with his hands.

The deer also transformed into a human.

"Hey, paws are better than hooves any day. At least it sounds cool in a nickname. Clovenfoot just sounds weird," said James.

"I agree," said Sirius, taking a huge bite into his sugar cookie, which he had gotten from the inside of the bag.

James shook his head and sighed. "Padfoot, you are a sugar addict."

"You know you waaaaaaant one…." Sirius held up the cookie and moved it in circles in front of James' face.

James grabbed the delicious treat from his friend's hands and wolfed it down.

"It takes one to know one, Prongs," Sirius laughed, stuffing his face.

"Shut up," said James.

"Aaaaaaaaahwoooo!" something howled from behind them.

"Oh, Moony…" Sirius said and the friends turned back into animals.

A large, hairy beast walked into view. Annabeth wasn't dumb, so she figured out Remus's secret right away. As it clicked in her mind, she gasped and took a few steps backward, resulting in her tripping and the yankeees cap almost falling off. Thankfully, she took a hold of it just in time and wasn't seen. Her loud thump was definitely heard though.

Sirius the shaggy dog growled and the deer turned its head to Annabeth. She quickly escaped the cargo hold.

"Aaaahwoo!" called the werewolf Remus after her.

…..

Annabeth walked up to Phil when she got to the first class section of the plane. She wasn't excited that she figured out Remus's secret. Annabeth expected to be glad she had cracked the case and all 'Go Athena!' or whatever. Be that as it may, Annabeth was in shock. She was so impulsive! So pushy! Why had she ventured so far as to find out Remus's deepest, darkest secret?

"So? What is it?" Phil asked, dying to know what was up.

"I'm not sure you'd really like to know. It might change your opinion about Remus…" she gazed out the squarish window and into the night sky, the full moon staring back.

"Oh Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! I promise I'll still like Remus! You've gotta tell me! I'll find out eventually! Pleeeeeeease?" he asked.

Annabeth thought and then said, "Alright. You promised you'd treat him the same."

"Go on!"

"He's a werewolf."

"A what?"

"A dude that transforms into a wolf every month. You know. Just when it's full moon. Otherwise, he's normal."

"That's…" Phil was appalled. That answer from Annabeth was definitely not what he expected to hear. "…kind of scary….I guess…" He sat down and thought. Then he said, "We can't tell him we know. Or anyone else."

"You bet we can't! The boys'd KILL me if they found out I was spying on them. They'd never trust me. Or you," Annabeth said. "Let's shake on it. We shall never talk about this to anyone."

"Deal." Phil and Annabeth shook hands.

Before long, they were each focusing on individual past times. Annabeth listening to her ipod and Phil reading a _Sports Illustrated. _

Phil tried his hardest to read the article about a football player he liked, but his dyslexia made the words begin to swim around in front of him. Frustrated, he yanked the magazine closed.

Eventually, his mind drifted back to Remus. Phil was _scared _of him. What if Remus attacked him? However, his brother Sirius seemed cool around Remus. Why wasn't Sirius frightened around him? And why were he and James gone, too?

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see James or Sirius?"

"Yep. They were with Remus. But he didn't attack them." Annabeth explained to Phil about Sirius and James and their ability to turn into animals.

"Wicked! But don't they get creeped out looking at Remus in wolf form? And what if he hurts them?"

"They're his friends. They'd probably do anything for him," replied Annabeth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the new chapter! It's kind of really short! Enjoy! **

Chapter 18

After James and Sirius were full of food they had stolen from peoples' suitcases, there was nothing else to do besides watch Remus repeatedly slam himself into a wall. You see, if you're a werewolf in a cargo hold with nothing to do besides rip bags to shreds with your claws, you want to get out of the darn place!

It is literally impossible to reason with a werewolf, so the dog and stag could only hope that no one on the level above them heard the racket.

Sirius the shaggy black dog was lying like dead on the floor. James the stag had his knobby knees bent and his majestically beautiful head lay on a suitcase.

With one final _bang! _Remus fell onto the floor and howled.

Suddenly, two crewmen emerged from the entrance.

"What the _heck _is all that noise?" exclaimed a balding African-American man.

"The banging? The _howling_?" asked an obese Caucasian man from behind him.

James and Sirius scurried into hiding as the men approached.

"Ah. A dog out of his cage. It's a chocolate lab! I had one of those as a kid! I got it, Raheem."

"Whatever ya say, Donald," Raheem replied.

Donald approached Remus.

Rapidly, James made a difficult decision. He changed into human from, pulled out his wand, and focused.

"_Imperio! Imperio!"_

The fact that James could do such a spell at age 14 was remarkable and it showed that he was a very powerful wizard. Maybe even someday, he'd become an Auror.

James told Raheem and Donald to inch away from Remus, because then the werewolf wouldn't feel provoked. He commanded them to go back to where they came from and not tell anyone about the "chocolate lab" they had seen.

_Ha, if only Remus turned into a _chocolate lab _every month! _Thought James.

Sirius transformed into a human.

"James! You just did the _Imperius _curse?" he asked.

"I know, I know. I just had to," said James, feeling a tad guilty.

"Yeah, if fatso was able to grab Remus he'd most likely be dead by now."

"Yeah, it's still illegal though. Hey, but we're already unregistered animagi. Anyway what time is it?"

Sirius and he searched and found a watch. It had been in a floral print suitcase.

"11:30 pm, American time. Plane gets in a 12," Sirius informed him.

"Good. We have just enough time to plan. How are we ever going to get Remus out of this place without being noticed?"

"Hmmm…if only Annabeth were here. Isn't her mom the goddess of strategy?"

"Yeah, but if she _was _here, then she'd know about us being animagi and Remus's furry little problem," said James.

"She could've been the thump…" suggested Sirius.

"For crying out loud! Stop talking about the darn thump! And it was definitely not Annabeth! It was probably our imaginations."

"Okay, it probably wasn't Annabeth, but there was definitely a thumping noise a while ago! It was loud and clear! I heard a thump!"

"Oh my gosh! I've heard this speech five times already!" James complained.

"So then we're just going to dismiss this as nothing! How could it've been our imaginations when _both _of us heard it? You did hear it?"

"Yes, but-"

"So there _was _a thump! You admit it! Though we both don't know what it was, there was certainly a very suspicious thumping noise right there!" Sirius pointed at the ground.

"Whatever…"

"And now! I must tell you my plan I have just thought of!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Does it involve the stupid thump?"

"No, you git! It's about bustin' out of here!"

"Oh good. What've you got?"

"It would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking a couple wizarding laws. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous. Especially if we're caught. But it's the only way."

"Let's hear it."

**I used a Hermione quote at the end. Swapped a few words though. I can't wait for the next chapter! You're all probably very anxious to know what Sirius's plan is. Mwhahaha I know and you don't! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter! I do not work at an airport, nor did I ever, so you'll have to bear with me! I'm not entirely sure how they get the baggage off the plane, but I did my best! (The Internet was quite helpful.) Enjoy the longer chapter! (Sorry the last one was so short!)**

Chapter 19

"Wow, that's quite a plan!" James exclaimed, once Sirius had communicated to him what his idea was.

"You ready?" asked Sirius. "The plane's due to touch down soon."

The Marauders were thrown off balance, causing Moony to howl.

"That was sooner than I expected," commented Sirius.

"Can't we just apparate?" asked James, not exactly looking forward to his upcoming role in the plan.

"For many reasons, no. Firstly, they can track underage apparition. Second, we could get splinched! Third, side-along apparition with a werewolf is dangerous…especially if we're in human form, because we could get bitten! And also-"

"Okay I get it! No apparation!"

"Alright. Now that that's clear, s'go!"

"Scone?" asked James.

"No! S'co! Short for let's go!"

"Why-"

"It's quicker!"

"You're mad," mumbled James.

"Hey! Positions!"commanded Sirius.

The two crouched behind a few suitcases, peering around them with their wands pointed toward the compartment's door.

Soon, a luggage handler opened it. James could see through the gap a conveyor belt, used to get bags safely off the plane.

The man threw a few suitcases carelessly onto the belt, as if he had done it a million times before and thought being careful was a waste of his time.

Soon, he spotted Moony.

"A dog out of his cage!" he called down to a rampie.

"What did you say, Chuck?"

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _whispered Sirius, who had plenty of experience with this spell. He used it loads on Snivellus.

The man fell, stunned onto the floor.

"Answer me, Chuck!" called the angry rampie.

James began to imitate Chuck's voice. "Yeah. Nevermind. No dog. Just a furry suit case."

"Furry suitcase! I gotta see that! Throw it down!"

"In a sec…"

"Now!" said Sirius and he and James sprinted down the incline.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _said James.

George matched Chuck.

Sirius changed into a dog.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwooooo!" he howled.

"Ahhhhhwoooo!" Remus replied.

"Remus's howl is much better," commented James.

Sirius growled at James as James changed into stag form, as he could run faster this way.

With a werewolf behind them, the three raced to the nearest luggage cart. The one they found was white with blue cars attached to the back, loaded with bags of every shape, size, and color.

Sirius and James changed back to humans so they could perform their famous spell at the driver. Once the man was stunned, they toosed him off the vehicle and climbed on. Luckily, Remus smelled some beef jerky sticking out from the pocket of a suitcase. He climbed onto the blue car to devour it.

"Thank the gods for jerky!" said Sirius as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

James turned and saw Remus gobbling the food down.

"Yeah," he agreed. Then he saw it. Pulling in behind them was a security vehicle. "Sirius…" James said, "Cops!"

"Oh great! This is as fast as it goes!" The cart was at full speed, thirty miles per hour.

James estimated the cops were going seventy.

"Try stunning them or something!" Sirius yelled over the engine.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Light shot from James' wand. "_Expecto Patronum!" _he tried, but James wasn't concentrating enough to conjure his mighty stag friend. It wouldn't have helped anyway. "_Locomotor Mortis? Stupefy? _Oh, yes! _Impedimenta! _How could I forget?"

The cop halted and the Marauders sped away.

"Yes! Great work James!" Sirius said. "Look, the woods are right there!" Sirius took a hand off the wheel and pointed to the trees not a hundred meters ahead.

"Yes! I can't believe your plan worked!" James said.

Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

But of course, when Sirius had taken his eyes off the road for one second…

"Padfoot! Look out!"

…they crashed right into a tree.

There weren't airbags, but they hadn't been going too fast, so James and Sirius weren't dead, just badly injured.

A cry of pain from Moony signaled that the werewolf hadn't been spared from pain.

James could feel his head and neck throbbing. With his peripheral vision, he could see Sirius knocked out, his head on the steering wheel. Reluctantly, James shifted his head so he could see Remus.

He didn't look good. The unconscious werewolf's arms were bent in funny directions. His forehead had a lump and his fur was turning red with blood. James slowly and painfully lifted his wand arm.

"_Repello…Muggletum…" _was the last James said before the world went black.

**Oh, and James isn't dead. None of the Marauders are going die early, if that's what you're thinking.** **Couldn't you hear the John Williams music playing in the background? I know I could. :D I will post again soon! God be with you!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the plane landed, Annabeth knew there was going to be trouble. She figured that werewolves weren't the most understanding creatures and that it would be nearly impossible to convince one to get out of a plane and into a taxi. No, that could never happen. Still, Remus had to get out eventually. And Annabeth was sure they wouldn't be meeting the Brits anytime that night. Naturally, Annabeth figured that the dog, stag, and wolf would manage to get into some sort of situation because the place was bustling with people and nothing like _this _could go unnoticed.

So, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Uh, Artemis?" she asked as they were heading through the strange, square tunnel that connected the plane to the Rio de Janeiro Airport.

"Hmmm?" Artemis replied. Out of curiosity, a few hunters looked at Annabeth, too.

"I need to call...my parents!" she said.

Artemis looked at her funny. "You do realize that demigods aren't supposed to use cell phones?"

"Of course! Any halfblood knows that!" Annabeth said, feeling Artemis had insulted her intelligence. "I'm just going to use a pay phone. I've got to let my dad know that I might not be home for a while. I don't want him to show up at Camp and me not be there. And maybe you should come, too, Phil?" Annabeth gave Phil _the look_.

"Yeah! I think I should come along!" Phil stood beside her, understanding that she needed him alone.

"Okay. We'll wait," Artemis replied.

"No, no! Don't! We'll be a while! Just...just go! We can catch a different cab. What is the hotel we are staying at?"

"Augustos Capacabana Hotel. Here's the address." Artemis wrote the street and number down on a paper from her pocket.

"Thanks!" Annabeth tried to run off, but Artemis caught her shoulder.

"Where are the boys? Well, besides Phil."

"Nowhere! It's fine!" Annabeth succeeded at running away this time, Phil with her.

The hunters began walking though the airport.

"Art?" asked a smaller girl with pigtails.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the boys are alright? Was that why Annabeth was acting so suspicious?"

"I can only tell you what I'm thinking, which is not necessarily true," said Artemis. "I think that Annabeth and Phil are up to something. Correction, they're _hiding _something. I don't know what, but the fact that the boys are gone may be significant."

A few girls nodded in agreement.

"Should we ask them about it?" the girl said, still young and naïve.

"No, you pervert!" said a hunter through clenched teeth.

"Sydney…" said Artemis in a motherly tone. She turned back to the pigtailed-girl. "No, we mustn't let them know of our suspicions. When they arrive at the hotel, we won't say a thing about it."

"Whatever, but can't we start the party without them?" asked Sydney.

"Sure. Why not?" Artemis smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Phil! We need to help the boys!" Annabeth exclaimed when they were out of earshot. Then, she told him what she had been thinking earlier. "So who knows what's going on now? They could be in danger!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Phil exclaimed, realizing. "What should we do?"

"We could…no…maybe…no…should we-?...probably not…maybe we can…yes!"

"Brainy's got a plan?"

"You bet I do. Athena _always_-"

"-has a plan. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just tell me it!"

"Okay! Just walk with me up to the person at that desk, and I'll do the talking."

"Gotcha."

Phil and Annabeth meandered over to the place where a uniformed woman was behind a desk on a call, speaking Portuguese.

"Sim, sim. Segure por um Segundo." She pushed the hold button and put the phone down. "How may I help you?" she asked them.

Annabeth spoke, "Did you hear the rumors about the two boys and their…what was it…bear?" she asked with fake concern. It was obvious to Annabeth that the mortals couldn't see a _werewolf _through the mist.

"Ah, yes. No need to worry. Just some teenagers and their dog. The police are handling the matter. Everything is under control," the woman told her calmly.

"Oh. That's good," said Annabeth, hiding her fear. "Thank you for your time."

Annabeth turned, and Phil followed her lead.

"Police? We need to hurry!" she ran to a window and could see a few police cars surrounding a white luggage cart with big, blue luggage compartments hitched to its back. The vehicles were far away, by a forest. She couldn't make out exactly what was going on, but could tell there was trouble.

"Phil!"

He raced over and stood beside her, looking out the window.

"Oh no! Is that them?" he asked.

"We need to get down there before it's too late." She said, her eyes going wide.

It is possible the fates were working in her life, because it was very fortunate that Annabeth was quick to respond to the difficult situation. Though the Marauders may not have realized it, they needed her help, and they needed it _bad_.

**Awesome 101: Repello Muggletum is the spell Hermione uses in the 7****th**** book to repel the muggles when they're camping. I found it online. Harry Potter Wiki rocks. Hope that un-confuses you.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! I'd love a few comments to boost me to 100! :D Love yal! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Annabeth and Phil ran through the airport. Out the windows, the full moon glared at them, and police cars flashed various colors in the distance. The elevator was crowded then they reached it.

"Go! The stairs!" Annabeth commanded, and she and Phil raced down the steps. Her bag repeatedly hit her side, full of ambrosia, nectar, mortal and non-mortal money, and well, other things girls carry around with them. She pushed the purse up further on her shoulder and shot out the door. The two demigods darted along various runways, traveling what seemed to them like miles on end. Out of necessity, they took a short breather and continued. Soon, Annabeth and Phil were close enough to catch exactly what was going on.

The luggage cart had crashed right into a tree, and the policemen were just standing around, talking.

"Are you sure you called an ambulance, Dennis?"

"Positive. They'll be here in a minute."

"Can't we just taser 'em to wake 'em up?" asked another cop.

Annabeth figured that the Marauders were knocked out.

"No, but we should definitely make sure their tongues are down, so they don't choke themselves," replied Dennis. The other cops agreed and soon they were inspecting the insides of the Marauder's mouths.

"Nasty! This one's breath smells horrible!" commented a younger policeman. (Poor James had forgotten to pack his toothbrush)

"Get over it, rookie. You'll learn soon that there are plenty of worse things you'll have to deal with than smelly breath," a graying policeman told him.

At this moment, Annabeth and Phil ran over to a police car far off from the crash. Annabeth told Phil to lie down in the grass, so he couldn't be seen. Then, she started her very clever plan. She hid behind the car and screamed a high pitch girly scream. Then she exclaimed, "Ow! Help!"

She peeked under the car and saw the policemen looking in her direction.

"I got this. It's just a girl by the sound of it," a cop said. He was a taller man with an overconfident expression. He jogged over to the car.

"Miss?" he asked as he came around to the other side where Annabeth was. But to his misfortune, he didn't know that she wasn't a damsel in distress. She was Annabeth Chase, owner of the world's finest invisibility hat.

Before the policeman had reached her, she had thrown on her special cap. Thankfully, Phil was also invisible in the dark grass, so the policeman didn't see him either. Annabeth snatched the cop's walkie- talkie from his belt. It was one of those old, heavy, box-shaped ones. The cop barely had time to notice his floating radio before it came down, _clunk!, _on his head. He was out cold.

Annabeth held the radio in one hand and took off her hat with the other.

"Phil! C'mere!"

_Tyson would be perfect for this, but Phil will have to do. _She thought.

Phil army crawled through the grass and swiftly stood once behind the police car.

"Pretend you're an older assistant chief of police, so we can distract the cops and get to the boys," Annabeth handed him the walkie-talkie.

"But I don't know what to say!"

"Just repeat after me into the radio. Come in! Come in!"

"Come in! Come in!" Phil repeated in a deeper, richer voice as he held the button down.

"Who is this?" came through the radio. Phil peered around the car and saw a policeman on a transceiver.

"Assistant Chief of police. You haven't met me yet. I'm newer," Annabeth said and Phil repeated.

"Oh. What is it? Over," the policeman asked.

"There was a mass shooting down Broad Street. Chief wants all of his men there at once," Annabeth and Phil replied.

"Roger, but we're busy with another case! Are you saying that Chief want us to abandon whatever we're doing and just head down to Broad Street? That's crazy! Over."

"Well, how important is whatever you're doing?" Phil asked him.

"Some teenagers stole a luggage cart and crashed into a tree. They're knocked out, but eles estao ben. It's not _muito_ importante."

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Roger."

"Did you tell 'em where the crash was?"

"Roger."

"Than no worries. Leave the rest to the EMTs. The Chief wants every one of you to get to Broad Street at once! Don't leave a single man behind! This is very important."

"And crazy…"

"Are you asking to be fired? Because I can tell the Chief."

"No, sir!"

"Good. See you at Broad. Over."

The policemen got in the few cars surrounding the luggage cart, and a couple raced over to the car Annabeth and Phil were near. Annabeth threw her hat back onto her head and shoved the radio under her shirt as they approached, so it wouldn't draw attention. (How would you react if you saw a floating walkie-talkie?) The men hopped into the seats and revved the engine.

Once they were gone, Annabeth and Phil sprinted over to the Marauders, who were still knocked out. Annabeth fished out a bottle of nectar from her bag and poured some down Sirius and James' throats. Once they were practically awake, she shoved ambrosia into their mouths and made them chew. She and Phil climbed up into the blue compartment and did the same thing to Remus.

While Annabeth fed Remus, Phillip stared in awe at the werewolf's odd-looking, furry, blood-covered, body. When it awoke, Phil and she jumped off the compartment and onto the asphalt.

"Annabeth?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. It's me. And Phil, too," she told him.

"Prongs, are you awake?"

"Right here. But boy, does my head hurt. Can I have some more magic lemon squares?" he asked Annabeth.

"Too much can make you feverish, and way to much burns you up," she informed him.

"Please?"

"I suppose I should give you more. The paramedics are coming soon, and we'd want you to get away from here as quick as possible." She handed some to James and some to Sirius, but she gave more to the latter. "Can you give some to Remus? He's awake but he'll probably hurt me," she told Sirius.

"Yeah I got it. Mooooooooon boy!"" Sirius shoved some ambrosia into his mouth, turned into a dog, and jumped up onto the blue compartment."

"Quickly! You guys need to get away from here!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Sirius shoved some more into Remus mouth with his paws. The wolf followed him off the luggage pile and into the woods. James lagged behind.

"So…you know?" he asked Annabeth frowning.

"Yep. I went looking for you guys back on the plane. And I found you."

"We can trust you with Remus' secret, right?"

"Of course!" answered Annabeth.

"And you?" James turned to Phil.

"What would you do if you couldn't? Erase my memories?" Phil joked.

"That could be arranged…" James said, reaching into his pocket.

"No! I promise I won't tell a soul! I was just kidding, anyway," Phil said.

"Alright." James looked into the woods. "I better catch up. See you." He hoisted up the drawstring bag on his shoulders. (He had remembered to bring this with him off of the plane and so did Sirius. James loved drawstring bags and the way they seemed to melt into your back so you forget you have them on.) James turned into a stag.

"Yeah. Meet us at the Augustos Capacabara Hotel in the morning!" She called after the buck, rejoining his friends. The three animals disappeared into the thick forest.

**I'll be back with more in a week or so (Maybe earlier)! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but Phillip Avery White. Terribly sorry about switching Chapters 22 and 23. This is more recent btw. I wrote it on 10/17/12.**

Chapter 22

Annabeth pushed the maraschino cherry around her Shirley Temple with her straw. She was sitting in the hotel suite. It was around three o'clock am.

Why wasn't she asleep? Ask the Hunters.

Someone had hooked up an ipod to a docking station and was blasting music, reminding Annabeth of the dances back at school. All the Hunters were dancing like no tomorrow and shouting their conversations at each other over the music, but Annabeth hadn't joined the fun. She needed some time to think.

_I should've done more to help Remus. I feel bad celebrating when he's off suffering._

_Oh, but Annabeth! You've helped! _said the imaginary angel on her right shoulder._ You distracted the Hunters really well! You are the reason his secret is safe!_

_Don't listen to him. He's got the wrong ideas! _said the little devil on her left. _It's not your problem, so stop thinking about it! Who cares if he's your friend? A werewolf is not worth saving. Just go have fun. If he shows up, he shows up._

_No! That's not the way to go! He is your friend. He's the reason you're on this quest. Don't forget about him and don't celebrate the full moon! Despise it! For Remus' sake! _argued the angel

_Go have fun. That's more important. It's the goal of life, right? _the devil put in.

_Is not!_

_Is too!_

_Nuh-uh!_

_Uh-huh!_

_NUH-UH!_

_UH-HUH!_

Annabeth brushed them off her shoulders and sighed. She got up to fill her glass with water, pushing her way through the dancing Hunters, when suddenly, she bumped into Phil.

There was lipstick all over Phil's philtrum.

"Wow! They sure know how to throw a party, eh?" he said.

"Phil! Who have you been kissing?" she asked furiously, getting down to business.

"Hey! How did you know I..." He look down and stuck out his lip so it was in his view. "Ohhhhhhhhh..."

Annabeth gave him a death glare.

"Catherine," he confessed.

"WHAT? You kissed a Hunter? How _could _you!" she exclaimed.

"No, no! She kissed _me. _Doesn't that make a difference?" Phil asked, worried. He knew that Artemis was known to turn unfaithful Hunters to animals. Whether he would also be punished, Phil was scared to know.

"We can't be sure what'll happen. Let's not tell," Annabeth said seriously.

"Oh great!" Phil groaned. "Now we have _two _secrets we can't tell? Remus's _and _Catherine's? You know this is hard for me..." Phil pouted.

"Would you rather I...?" Annabeth pointed her thumb at Artemis.

"No! No! Secrets are good!" He turned to walk away, not realizing who had crept up behind him.

"Ca-" Phil couldn't finish because Catherine was occupying his mouth.

"Oh. My. Gods!" A Hunter exclaimed. She had seen it.

Slowly, more and more of the Hunters turned to see the forbidden kiss.

Catherine pushed Phil away.

"How dare you?" she exclaimed, pretending to be mortified.

Artemis stepped to the front of the onlookers. "Phil. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked firmly. She took Phil into the hall and shut the door, the room key in her hand. "Did you really just do that?" she asked, shocked.

"No! It happened twice! She just walked up to me and kissed me! Just like that!" Phil explained.

Artemis was puzzled. "Just... like that? Did you... kiss back?"

"Uhhhh...well...I...you know...yeah, I did. I guess I hadn't had a good kiss in a while. Does that affect my humanity?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Artemis crossed her arms and through for a few minutes."You know Phil, I believe it wasn't your fault that any of this happened. I believe what you said. Trust me, this isn't the first time Catherine has done it. It happened a few years back. Of course, she blamed it on him, and of course, I believed her, punishing him instead. But if something occurs twice, things change."

She and Phil stared at each other.

"Does that mean she's gonna...?" Phil asked.

"You don't know how much I hate punishing my friends for their own good, but certain authority comes with being an Olympian. Destroying, hurting, eliminating happiness. Someday when you have children, you will understand how awful it feels to give discipline." Artemis looked away. "I'd better get back in there and get Catherine. Thank you for talking with me, Phil."

"No prob."

They ventured back into the room. Soon, Artemis took Catherine into the hall and came back alone, distraught. The room was silent, for they had anticipated this and were interested in what Artemis would say.

"Random fact for you all: Puffins kiss by rubbing their beaks together. It's part of their courting and usually attracts some puffin spectators. I'm tired. Let's go to bed, girls." Artemis noticed Phil. "And Phil."

Pretty soon, everyone was in bed. The Hunters all had sleeping bags like Annabeth and Phil, but insisted on Annabeth or Phil having the bed.

Of course, they both wanted to sleep in it. Phil because he was an Aphrodite kid. he would NOT sleep on the floor. Annabeth because it was so comfortable and because the previous night she _had _spent in a sleeping bag.

After a short verbal dispute, they both decided to sleep in the bed.

"Now don't try anything..." Annabeth warned.

"Jeez! Why would I?" Phil retorted. They slept as far apart as possible on the king sized bed.

Meanwhile, a puffin was frantically flying through the halls; it's name was Catherine.


	23. Chapter 23

**You are probably really confused. ****I switched Chapter 22 and 23**** around because it made more sense. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

When the ambulance arrived at the location of the crash, the EMTs found no injured people to put in the back of their vehicle. In fact, they found no humans there at all. The paramedics began to discuss the idea of searching the forest for the victims of the crash that they were sent to attend to. Well, they all agreed in the end to go into the dark woods, but to their dismay, the only creatures that they found were a stag and two dogs. One dog was black and furry and the other brown and unusually large. They tried to catch the strays, but it turned out the animals were quicker than them. Disappointed, the medics went back to the ambulance empty handed.

...

The Marauders were back to themselves at about six in the morning and began to walk through the forest at around ten– they had enjoyed a nice nap to make up for their lack of sleep. The previous night, the three had walked all the way through the woods and straight into a road. They turned around and went back into the forest the way they had come. That is where they ended up crashing. When the boys reluctantly awoke, they decided to walk back over to the road to get a ride. All the while, they talked.

"So Annabeth found out," James said glumly.

Sirius nodded. "And Phil knows too," he grumbled.

"I know." Remus gave a long sigh. "But there is nothing we can do now."

"Aren't you worried they'll tell?" James asked him.

"Annabeth I trust. Phil...I'm skeptical about."

"He can't help it. Children of Aphrodite are born untrustworthy with other's secrets. It's our thing. But I've never told anyone, have I?" Sirius said.

"I guess not..."

"Well, my brother'll be the same!"

"Not necessarily. But you should talk to him about it. Okay?"

" 'Kay."

They stopped at a cherry tree, deciding to climb it and pick a few of the fruits to eat.

Remus bit into his cherry.

"If you bite that, you're technically turning it into a werewolf, aren't you?" James asked.

"No. I'm just giving it a craving for raw meat," Remus said. He laughed at the thought.

Sirius hiked up the drawstring bag on his shoulders and Remus stopped laughing. "Where...my bag! Aaarg!" Remus kicked the cherry tree and immediately regretted it, leaping backwards and hopping on one foot.

"Thankfully, Padfoot and I remembered our bags," James said, "But sadly, we forgot yours."

"MY WAND WAS IN THERE!"

"Whoa, really?" Sirius asked, looking nervous.

"We can go back for it?" suggested James.

"No, Someone'll catch us or something. It's not worth it," Remus moaned. He knew that Sirius and James had been seen by the police earlier and surely they would be wanted men.

"We've still got our wands...?" said Sirius. He and James took out their own.

"Do magic in public AND risk getting caught by the Ministry? No thank you!" Remus raised his brows and made his signature "duh?" face.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Why haven't the Ministry officials caught us doing magic outside of school?" James asked with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe they can't pick up magic overseas?" suggested Remus.

"That couldn't be it. What about if a kid goes on vacation?"

"It's just an idea," said Remus. "And why doesn't our magic work on monsters?" James pondered.

"That... I can't think up an explanation for."

"Neither could Annabeth."

"Hey look, mates! The road!" exclaimed Sirius.

They had reached a big highway with cars flying by. Eventually, the Marauders chose to walk along the road, thumbs up.

Soon, a driver pulled over for them in his new, silver car.

The man was Caucasian with short, light brown hair and a well-trimmed beard, quite unlike Dumbledore's.

"I'm headin' to the Copacabana area after I stop by the store. Where're you wantin' to go?" he asked with a Cockney accent.

"To the Copacabana hotel, if I remember correctly. You'll take us there?" asked James, fascinated by hitchhiking

"Climb aboard!"

"Thanks," Remus replied as the trio crammed into the back seat. "Are you from England?"

"Why yes! And it seems you are as well! 'M here for a job transfer."

"Cool. Oh, and your car is wicked!" Sirius said. "What model is it?"

"The 2010 BMW Gran Turismo. A beauty, isn't she?"

"Ah, sir, it is. But what year is the car? i think I must've misheard you," Sirius asked.

"The 2010. The newest one. Came out this year, it did!"

"This year? 2010?" Remus asked, shocked. He remembered what had happened when he was talking with Thalia at the airport. She also had said it was 2010. ("...it's 2010 now..."

"It's not 2010! It's 1972! What are you playing at?" Remus exclaimed.

Thalia looked at him as if he was an alien with ten eyes and five noses.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure…") But it _was _2010. Two people told them this. It couldn't've been one of those "Oh my gosh! We had the exact same dream!" moments. Remus knew that those were not logically possible, anyway."Guys, I don't think we're in 1974 anymore," Remus answered his own question.

The driver looked at him through his rear view mirror just like Thalia had the day before.

James ignored it. "So, we traveled in time?" he asked Remus.

"We must've gone exactly 36 years into the future."

"The _future?_" asked Sirius.

"Yes. This... is the 21st century!" Remus said in amazement.

"It's 2010? No way," Sirius challenged.

"Way."

The dude that had been driving parked the car and went into the store, leaving the Marauders alone. As he went, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Why did I pick up these dingbats?"

"You know, this is quite odd. I wonder if we went to England right now, if our grandkids would be at Hogwarts!" Remus exclaimed.

"I bet me and Lily are married..." James sighed.

"Maybe we're all dead!" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah right!" said James.

"That's stupid, Pads. And what a young age for our lives to end at if it _is _true. Pfft! As if!" Remus waved it off.

"I was just stating a possibility..."

The demigods sat in silence for a while.

"Hey! I still have that mirror! Maybe we should check in with Chiron? You know, let him know we're in Brazil?" Sirius fished out the mirror from his bag, first fixing his hair a bit and then calling Chiron.

"Sirius?" said the centaur, who was currently concealed in his wheelchair. He was at his cluttered desk in the big house. In the background was the living room where the Marauders had met up with Chiron for the very first time. The blue couch brought memories to Sirius of the first time they had met the nice centaur.

"Chiron! Good to see you!"

"Have you reached Brazil?" he asked, smiling politely.

"Yes! We went hitchhiking and got a lift from a fellow Brit. We are on our way to the hotel."

"I'm glad to hear you are doing well," Chiron said and smiled kindly.

"Have you found out anything new concerning Agrios Jr.?" asked Remus

"Sadly no, my lad. But you still have his card I presume?"

"Er...I think Annabeth has it," James said.

"How is she doing? Can I speak with her?" Chiron asked, his eyes trying to peer further than the border let him.

"No! She's..." Sirius looked to Remus for help. "...in the bathroom?" he finished, to avoid question. "You should call back later."

"Well, if you say so," Chiron said, not entirely certain of what was going on. "I will try to find some time."

"And speaking of time..." James told Chiron about how they were actually from the past.

Chiron was perplexed. "Kronos is dead. It can't of been him... that wardrobe must've been a time machine! Incredible! Imagine what that could do in the right hands. But in the wrong hands...oh no. You must stop Agrios before he uses the time machine. He could go back a few years and for all we know it could hurt our existence!"

"That would be terrible! What do we do?" James asked.

"So no time to go to the beach, eh?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"This Agrios could put our lives at stake! You should be more serious about this!" Remus scolded.

"But I _am _Sirius!"

"Stupid pun," Remus grumbled. He stared down the two-way mirror, an intense look in his eyes."Tell us what we need to do, Chiron."

"Go to Agrios Jr.'s lair and defeat him. Don't worry. I have full confidence in you," Chiron said.

"Thank you Chiron. Cheerio!" James said.

"I hope to talk to you later. I need to have a word with Annabeth."

"Toodles!" Sirius exclaimed in a high pitch voice as he pinched up his cheeks, attempting a girly face. James snickered.

"Adeus!" Remus said. "That's how you say goodbye in Portuguese, you know. I learned a few words when I did a report for History of Magic on the vampires of Brazil. The book I checked out from the library was written in Portuguese so I had to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know-it-all," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not a know-_nothing_-at-all!"

"Oh yeah! Well at least _I'm_-"

The man came back to the car, apologized, and before they knew it, the Marauders were out front of the Copacabana Hotel, waving to him and thanking him for the ride. They gave the hotel a long look and decided it was better than good enough.

"Whoa. This. Is. GREAT!" Sirius said. "What a place to spend the night in!"

The building was white with shiny windows reflecting in the sun. It had around ten or so stories and was extremely wide. There were many different flags out front. 'Copacabana _Palace'_.

"Remember guys: We aren't actually staying here. We missed _that _opportunity last night," James said, glaring at Remus.

"Hey! I can't help it!"

James quit glaring and looked contrite. "Right. Sorry. Let's go inside."

The three walked to the doors, arms around each other's shoulders; the perfect group of friends.

**Ha! Woooooooooohooooooooooooo! I got Mark of Athena! And THAT my friends is the magic of Amazon! YESSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Oh and the driver who picks them up I pictured looking similar to Kevin McKidd in the Percy Jackson movie. (He played Poseidon.) Hope that helps with creating a mental picture. I always try to have a good movie going in the reader's head when I write.**

**And I appreciate everyone of you all's reviews! *Hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink***


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it me so long to put this up here. I could beg your forgiveness and give tons of excuses, such as hurricanes, basketball practices, and an infinite amount of schoolwork, but I am just going to let you read the good, long chapter already. :) **

Chapter 24

The Marauders were amazed by the lobby. It was so incredibly fancy, with chandeliers, nice paintings, white couches, and granite floors.

"Classy..." Sirius remarked.

"I thought we were on a quest, not vacation! This must've cost a fortune!" Remus exclaimed.

"Now where are we going to find the Phil and the girls?" James asked.

"Hmmmm... if I was a girl..." Sirius began.

"They're right there, you idiots!" Remus said, relieved that they didn't have to search all over creation to find their friends. He pointed at the glass wall to their left. Behind it was a restaurant with tables that had white cloths on them. Sitting at the table closest to them were all the Hunters, Annabeth, and Sirius' brother. (Thankfully, it was Phil and not Regulus.)

"Alright! Let's go then!" Sirius walked in the direction of the restaurant.

James caught his shirt and pulled him back. "Not yet. We haven't had a good prank in a while. What's wrong with us? We're _Marauders _for goodness sake! We don't deserve the title if we aren't going to have a go at others!" James ranted with passion.

"Alright. What's your idea and what do you need me to give you information on?" Remus sighed.

"Sounds like Moony's excited," Sirius teased, earning a tounge-out from Moony.

So James began, "Do you remember that one spell that–"

"Pipe down, James!" Sirius whispered.

"Right," he whispered back. Then, he continued in a voice so soft, his friends could barely hear him correctly.

"I know that one! We learned it in Defense!" Remus said, suddenly excited by the (he had to admit) amazing idea. He told them the incantation they needed.

"Oooh! This is going to be great! It'll be a perfect ice breaker! Everyone'll learn something new about each other!" Sirius was delighted.

"I'll do the incantation under the table. you guys distract them and pretend that nothing unusual is going on," James commanded.

They agreed and went inside. A sign greeted them.

Por Favor, sente-se

Please seat yourself.

"Nòs faremos," Remus replied and he went over to the table, his friends behind him rolling their eyes.

"Yo!" Phil greeted the three Marauders as they approached.

"Hey!" Annabeth said. "How was last night at your uh... at your friends house?" She raised her eyebrows twice, indicating that they play along so that the hunters would be diverted.

"Oh yes!" Sirius said. "Our friends er... Lily and her brother er... Peter from school! They er moved and now they live around here! They're loads of fun. Great to see them again!" Sirius lied.

Remus and James nodded furiously and they sat. The Marauders picked up their menus to view the breakfast options.

"Oh my god...or _gods_ I guess I should say..." Remus began. "28 dollars for an omelet! It doesn't even cost a dollar to make it!"

"Shhh!" Artemis whispered. "And yeah, it's going to expensive; this is a five star hotel."

"Five stars! Wow! How could you afford it?" asked Sirius.

"Hermes," she said simply.

None of them noticed James muttering spells softly. "_Opperior...Innocui Boggartus... Innocui Boggartus... Innocui Boggartus..." _he repeated. And if someone had looked under the table, they might've seen James' wand swishing and flicking about, blue sparks shooting at each of their legs. "Absolvo!" he said a little louder.

"What did you say, James?" Annabeth asked. But then she took a look at her empty plate and forgot all about her question. In front of her was a ten inch hair, thick legged tarantula. She screamed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes wide with fear. But the miniature boggart flickering once between the spider and the spirit of Mormo, the first monster that they had encountered on the current quest. Could Annabeth not decide which one she feared more?

_I can understand spiders, but wonder why she's so afraid of Mormo, _thought James._ I mean, she wouldn't even fight her when we were being attacked in the van. Curious. Very curious..._

And there wasn't something out of the ordinary on just Annabeth's plate. On everyone else's was a mini boggart, taking the shape of their greatest fear. Where Thalia's plate should have been was what appeared to be a hole straight down to the ground. It was similar to what one might see when peering out of an airplane window, in the sense that it seemed very high up. Although, the clan was only sitting on the second floor of the hotel.

On Artemis' plate was a man with no clothes on. On Pheobe's was a tiny cobra and on Phil's was a dentist. The Marauders were laughing at all of the reactions, having nothing in front of them to be scared of.

"Stupid magic!" Phil roared and got up from his seat.

By this time, everyone in the entire restaurant was looking at them. All of them were mortal and muggle and therefore, had no idea what all the hubbub was.

**(A/N: The mist works for magic, too.)**

A pack of waiters came around to their chaotic table.

"Out. _Now!" _the waiter in the front commanded.

James muttered the counter curse quickly and all of the mini-boggarts disappeared.

The table of demigods, a goddess, and a few nymph hunters silently began to exit the restaurant. Well, most were silent. All except for Sirius and Phil.

"No! No! We didn't get to even eat yet! How will we _live_?" Sirius moaned, putting on quite a show as Remus and James pulled him toward the doors.

"And you don't even get our money! If we each had an omelet... we'd pay 28 times something dollars!" Phil tried reasoning.

"20 times 28. 560," Annabeth calculated.

"AND STAY OUT!" he slammed the glass doors in their faces and gave them an angry glare and an uncivilized finger gesture. Then, smoothing his tuxedo and sticking his long nose in the air, he turned and went back to his duties.

Everyone in the lobby looked at them oddly.

"Nothing to see here!" Artemis eventually addressed the onlookers and then whispered to the Marauders, "I've already checked out. Wait here while we go get our things."

The Hunters and Annabeth left, but Phi stayed. "Don't worry, guys. I have my things right here." He ran over to one of the little tables next to a white couch and pulled his sleeping bag and toiletry bag out from underneath it. "I wanted to get you guys alone and ask you how things went last night." He looked at Remus expectantly.

The werewolf sighed. "It went fine. i'm just a bit tired now."

"How did you guys get here?" Phil inquired.

The Marauders laughed. "Hitchhiking."

Phil chuckled. "That's one way to do it."

"How was the party? Sirius asked.

Phil winced. "About that..." He told them everything, including Annabth's worries and Catherine's excessive smooching.

"Annabeth shouldn't have worried so much about me. It's not like she could've done much more; I had plenty of help," Remus gestured to his friends.

"So what happened to Catherine?" Sirius asked.

Phil's eyes glazed over and he grabbed James's shoulders. He spoke in a raspy, almost robotic tone. "_Danger is approaching...in the room that fits to the desire, there will be pain of another's enemy...now, then, and later spared...a foe will not manage to die and a boy will be ready for change..." _Phil said. Then, he let go of James and continued as if he had never done anything out of the ordinary. "I was like 'oh my gods, she's a puffin' and all the Hunters were like 'whoa, I'm tired now'. And then Annabeth and I slept in the same bed and she was like, 'seriously, don't try anything' and I was like 'girl, I'm not gonna!'. I hate how I get such as bad rep for being a dite' dude, you know?"

Remus, Sirius, and James stared at him open mouthed.

Phil caught on. "What's wrong? Does my hair look okay?" he asked, frantically running his fingers through the black spikes.

"It looks fine, Phil," sputtered Remus. "We were just awed by your prophesying."

"Dude, I was just talking about the party. I wasn't predicting the future..."

"I read a book on it once and it said that the prophecizer usually has no memory of giving the prophecy. It also said that the prophecizer speaks in a raspy, robotic voice and you did that," Remus explained.

"So I just predicted the future? Cool beans. What did I say?" Phil asked.

The Marauders began recounting it to him.

"So I'm like an oracle or something?" Phil asked, furrowing his brows.

"No! i'm saying you're a seer! And if you're a seer, you're a wizard! Have you ever done something you couldn't explain when you were angry or frustrated?"

"I _told _you!" James exclaimed at Sirius.

The latter huffed. "Whatever."

"Oh my gods, I have!" Phil told Remus. Phil told Remus. "Once, my pants were totally floods and then I..." Phil went on for a while, recounting the many experiences in which he performed accidental magic.

"...and then in the restaurant, oh! You guys were there!"

Sirius groaned. "We get it Phil! Sorry but you've been talking for five minutes straight!" Sirius massaged his temples.

"So you guys are wizards, too? Is that why you have wands and stuff?" Phil asked.

"Yep. Except Remus lost his wand. Oh wait! Couldn't I just _Accio_ it?" James suggested.

Remus shook his head. "You could try, but it might not work since we are so far away from the airport."

"_Accio Remus' Wand!" _Nothing happened. They waited. Still, there was nothing.

"So guys?" Phil interrupted. "What do I do if I'm a wizard? Where do I get a wand like you all?"

Sirius smiled. "You come with us back through the cabinet, of course!"

"No, no, no," Remus said. "Unless he wants to a) never see his dad ever again b) give up his life for a completely new one and c) vow to never speak of life in 2010, otherwise the ministry might arrest him."

"Isn't it 2010 in Britain? What are you all talking about?" Phil asked.

"No and yes. We are from the past. 1974, to be exact. The cabinet was a time machine," James explained.

"Oh. That complicates things. But what is there for me if I do decided to come with you?" Phil asked. "I mean, no offence, but why would I want to come with you?"

"A wand, a magical school, and a load of hot chicks that would totally love you..." Sirius listed, counting the different things out on his fingers.

James and Remus jumped in and told Phil all about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and the four houses.

"Boy, I hope i'm in Gryffindor, like you guys. Knowing my luck, I'll probably be stuck in Hufflepuff, the loser house," Phil said sadly.

"Dude, don't worry about it. If you were in Hufflepuff, you'd still be our friend. Just look at those Ravenclaws! Them and Hufflepuffs are super tight, houses aside," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "But seriously, think about coming with us, dude. And if you still want to go to Hogwarts, but don't want to travel back in time, there's always 2010 Hogwarts, assuming it's still around. It just doesn't have us in it." Remus grinned.

The Hunters and Annabeth emerged from the elevator. "Ready?" asked Artemis.

"Ready." The dudes said.

They walked on the sidewalk outside of the hotel. Obviously, the group were clueless as to where Agrios' Furniture Store was. So, they decided to ask people.

"We need to go to a furniture store. Do you know of any in the area?" Annabeth asked a man. He was a short and plump native with a balding head.

"Eu não falo seu idioma," he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"He says he doesn't speak English," Remus said. "Temos de ir a uma loja de móveis. ¿Você sabe de algum na área?" Remus asked him in Portuguese.

"A loja que eu posso pensar é uma velha loja. Eu nunca estive lá. Parece muito pobre, mas é a única loja de móveis na área. Vá para a luz e vire à esquerda. Será cerca de um quilômetro abaixo da estrada à direita. ¿Por que você adolescentes precisam ir a uma loja de móveis de qualquer maneira?" he asked.

"¿Que gosta de olhar para mobiliário elegante?" Remus suggested.

"Bem, boa sorte. Tchau," the man said.

"Obrigado. Tchau."

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked once he had walked away.

"He was wondering why a bunch of teenagers like us were looking for a furniture store. I told him that we like to look at elegant furniture," Remus told her.

"Well did he say where the store was?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah. He said there was one nearby, but it's pretty run down. We've got to turn left at the light and walk about a kilometer and it'll be on the right."

Soon, everyone was on their way to Agrios' store. It felt good to the Marauders to finally be so close to getting back to Hogwarts and it's wizards, witches, magical beasts, goblins, ghosts, and magical feasts.

Seeing people walking by in bathing suits carrying and towels, some of the Hunters were swooning at the thought of the beach.

"Can't we go pleease?" a little girl with pigtails begged.

"Don't we have time?" another one piped up.

"Guys, we don't have very much time. At any second, Agrios could jump into that cabinet and destroy the past, present, and future!" James exclaimed.

"What? I thought it was just a portal," Artemis said, furrowing her brows.

Remus sighed. "I think we have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, let's sit," Sirius suggested. They were conveniently right beside an outdoor cafe with black metal chairs and tables. After a brief explanation concerning the importance of the quest, the Hunters felt like they understood.

"So let me get this straight," Art said. "A time machine is in Agrios' possession, which the gods have been using as a trash can. It has a twin in which you appear once you vanish. You three are from a magical school in Britain in the seventies. And if we don't stop Agrios, he could possibly travel back in time, blow up the world, and make it so we never existed?"

"Hmmm. I never really realized how crazy it sounds, but yes," James said, beginning to pace. "We need to get to his lair as soon as possible."

"You could have just said ASAP, you know," Thalia remarked.

"Huh?"

"Oh wait, never mind."

"Are we ready to save the world?" Sirius asked.

"You bet, Padfoot," Remus said as he and the rest of the gang departed again.

"And maybe later we can have breakfast?" Sirius asked, clutching his stomach.

"YESSSSSSSS! Fooooooooooood!" Phil agreed.

Eventually, they were before a small, red brick building with a black sign in the dirty store window that read "Mobiliário", which directly translates from Portuguese to "furniture". It was a dumpy old building with weeds sprouting from cracks and the door was faded and chipped.

Remus took a deep breath and plunged through the door, the first to find the courage to do so. A small tinkling bell rang as he went in. The two other Gryffindors followed his lead.

"Moony?" Sirius said as he entered. "Hey this isn't so... Ah! Let go!"

They heard James shout something incomprehensible.

"Guys?" Remus called scaredly out to the Hunters. "Help!"

The girls looked at Artemis, awaiting her signal.

"Weapons out, girls," she said. "It's time to fight."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Remus managed to croak two words. "Guys? Help!" before he was lifted off the ground.

Remus' eyes bulged. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if the furry arm didn't cease it's tight grip around his neck. Well, if the smell of the creature's armpit didn't kill him sooner. His peripheral vision allowed him to notice James and Sirius also being choked in the furry monster's other armpit.

The tinkling bell rang again as the Hunters and Annabeth came to the rescue. They saw the trouble; it was the giant bear. Although, he wasn't your average snuggly teddy bear. This was a bear/human hybrid (mostly bear though, appearance wise) that stood eight feet tall. He had thick, brown fur with the feet, body, and snout of a bear and the head and clothing of a human. Yes, clothing. The ferocious creature had a pair of levis on. But, with a few bow twangs and a carefully aimed dagger thrown by Annabeth, the Marauders escaped from the surprised creature's grasp. The beast staggered backwards and knocked over a lamp, sending a crashing sound through the air as he vanished into monster dust.

"That... I recognized him..." Annabeth realized. "He's one of those bear twins from the Princess Andromeda!"

The Hunters nodded knowingly while Marauders looked at her questioningly.

"The Titan cruise ship. Long story. Anyhow, I've seen him before. I think his name was–"

"Yo, Uncle Oreius! It's lunch time," a voice called from behind them. In a doorway stood a replica of the beast they had just killed. Seeing the group of demigods, the monster grinned and chuckled. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Do come in, you _mortals_," he added with disgust.

"Ahem," Artemis said, stepping forward with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry lady Artemis! I didn't realize I was in the presence of immortality!" the beast said sarcastically. "Agrios Jr. at your service," he continued, giving a bow. "_Do _follow, your highness and her lovely assistants."

Art rolled her eyes as the group followed Agrios through the old door and down a long, dark stairwell and into an underground room.

It was a huge chamber with dark purple walls and an elegantly tiled floor. At the end of the chamber was an alcove with several monsters, which Annabeth recognized as empousai, standing in front of it. The Marauders couldn't see past the female monsters, but they didn't need to see to know exactly what was being guarded: the precious cabinet, their ticket to Hogwarts, their only way home.

Next to the alcove were four elevated black thrones. In the first sat a vulture. In the second sat a beautiful woman with a long, elegant, white dress and long, dark hair. She gave off a strange green glow. The two thrones beside her were empty.

"Mom, Dad, guess who I've got?" Agrios said as he entered.

"Well done Agrios. Bring them here," said the glowing woman.

The vulture smiled and cackled an evil laugh. "Yes, yes," he agreed. "They are the ones."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Annabeth POV

We walked up to the towering thrones in silence.

"Ah yes, the legendary Annabeth. Good, good," said the woman with a drawling evil voice. I immediately recognized her from a book I had been reading about the gods and goddesses. With the dark hair, white dress, and green glow, she _had _to be Hecate, the minor goddess of magic.

"Give me the honor of knowing the names of the demigods I will soon terminate," Hecate commanded.

"James Potter," James said courageously, stepping forward.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Phillip White."

"Thalia Grace."

"Phoebe Smith."

"Annabeth Chase," I said. She already knew me, but I didn't want her to get angry.

"Rebecca Green."

"Sophia Gonzales."

"Chloe Byrd."

"Alexandra Hampton."

"Quinn Ortega."

"Charlotte Webster."

A few more names were stated before...

"Artemis. Yeah, no last name," the goddess said.

"I knew you were coming, dear," Hecate said, smiling evilly at Art.

Art didn't respond.

"H-how?" A small girl next to her spoke up.

"We have been watching you the entire quest. Well, my daughters have," Hecate motioned to the empousai guards, who sneered at the group. "We knew exactly what was happening to you at all times. But we didn't send any monsters to attack you. No, most of them are on our side, awaiting our commands. Mormo was an exception; she disobeyed us so that she could come and kill you, though what her reasons were, I do not know," She said, looking directly at me. I kept cool, even though I was bursting with fear and anger inside. "Anyway, we found out that you came in through the cabinet and so we figured that you know exactly how to operate it. That is why we have kept you alive until now." She stood and a black stick appeared in her hand. She pointed it at James. "_Crucio!"_

He screamed and squirmed. He was in a load of pain.

"How does the time machine work?" she boomed.

James just screamed in pain. He refused to answer, even if it meant more suffering. It was very brave, but I knew he would crack soon.

"Stop it!" I pleaded. "We can tell you what we know without all of this!"

She silently lifted the spell. "Very well. But please, tell us, or I won't hesitate to force it out of you by means of torture."

I made eye contact with Remus and nodded at him. I made it clear that he was to do the talking this time, even though I really wanted to. That's my fatal flaw; superiority, thinking that I can do things better than others.

"So you see," he began shakily. "The cabinet has different functions. Tell us what your goal is first, and I will tell you the way to achieve that."

"I'm warning you boy: stop this stalling. If it continues, my wand will be on you!" Hecate screeched.

Remus instinctively reached into his pocket, but brought out his empty hand quickly. Hecate wasn't fooled.

She wickedly. "Ah ha! A wizard!" She cackled. "Which is your school? Probably American Magic Academy... or wait! You're from Hogwarts! You speak like an Englishman."

"Yes, James, Sirius, and I are wizards from Hogwarts," Remus replied.

"You will know a few of my children, then. Merlin, Dumbledore, Bertie Bott..."

"As in Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" James piped up.

"Yes, he was quite–"

"Mom! Just explain the thing already!" Agrios said.

Hecate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you do it, Agrios?" she asked him, pouting slightly.

"S'fine with me. I'll tell them the truth about everything, but only if they will tell _us _the truth about everything. Deal?" Agrios asked.

We nodded. This guy was completely ignorant. There was no way in Hades we were going to tell him the truth. I hoped Remus wasn't planning on actually telling him how to operate the cabinet. Remus probably had no idea how to work it anyway. Right?

And so Agrios began the elaborate explanation. "It all started a few years ago; my Dad Agrius had just reformed. Dad decided that he didn't want to work for anyone with power, like when he worked for Kronos. No, this time he wanted to be the one _with_ thepower, and so he grabbed his brother - my uncle - Oreius, and he started recruiting monsters. My mom Hecate was facing a problem similar to his. You see, even though Mom now has a throne in Olympus, she doesn't have much respect or power. Somehow, Dad found out about Mom and offered her a deal. She agreed and became a part of the team. Then, Dad and she fell in love and soon, she thought of an amazing idea, which happens to be my favorite idea: she wanted to have a child with Dad. That way, they would have a powerful magician like Mom with a lot of strength like Dad on their side. The child would also bind them together as villains, like an oath. So, Dad agreed and was I born for the purpose of world domination. Naturally, the other gods of Olympus found out about me and asked Mom what the scoop was. She told them that it was all Dad's fault and he forced her to do it. So, the Olympians believed her and got mad at Dad, turning him into a vulture," Agrios gestured to the bird in the first throne. "That was two years ago."

"If only I saw Hecate for who she really was..." Artemis scowled at the other goddess.

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "So you are Agrios Jr. with an 'o' and your dad is Agrius with a 'u'. Why is that?" he asked the monster.

Agrios shrugged. "'O's are better than 'u's"

Sirius looked at him questioningly.

"Anyway, so Dad became a vulture. Mom and I tried every spell and potion possible in the hopes of turning him back to normal. Suddenly, Mom remembered this cabinet that she saw when she was in Olympus. She could always sense a weird time magic whenever she passed by, but never thought much of it until now. Although, Mom almost completely forgot what it looked like and she didn't know what it was used for or anything, since she never really stayed at Olympus for long. She spent most of her time with Dad or _hooking up with other mortals_." Agrios said, agitated, to his Mother. Hecate rolled her eyes in response.

"She thought we might investigate it, because by now, we were desperate to turn Dad back. We got Mom's good friend Bruce, the Empire State Building security guard, to let a few monsters into Olympus to steal the cabinet. Since we were unsure of what it looked like, they threw ALL of Olympus' cabinets and wardrobes on a truck to Brazil. A few emposai went along and were hanging out on the back of the truck for some reason when they saw you three," he pointed his hairy hands at Remus, James, and Sirius, "tumble out of one of the cabinets. We had no idea why, so we decided that this must be the legendary cabinet. We kept an eye on you all from then on; the empousai jumped off the truck and followed you all to the border of Camp, where they met a camper. They asked her if she could keep an eye on you and let us know once a week–"

"Agrios..." Hecate warned.

"Sorry, Mom. So anyway, we finally have the cabinet - we actually got it a few minutes before you got here - and are ready to use it once you tell us how," he finished. "And you better tell us or we _will _kill you."

I could practically see the gears turning in Remus' head. It was so hard not to jump in though! I even had a mini fib prepared in my head! But I was not going to give in to my stupid fatal flaw. But later, surprisingly, I was very grateful that I let him do the talking, because Remus told the best. lie. ever.

**A note to a couple of the people that reviewed the last chapter:**

**TheHadesPhoenix: Yeah I totally love Remus too! All of the Marauders are great, but he and Sirius are definitely my favorite! Btw thanks for the idea of putting you in the story. Do you mind if I actually do it? I probably won't use you in the way that you wanted me to use you though so please get a fanfic account so we can PM about it. Otherwise, I'm putting you in whether you like it or not! Mwahahaha!**

**theHuntress101: Yay! You guessed it! It **_**was **_**Hecate!**

**And a special thanks to people who favorited/are following this story! And just a guesstimation, I think that it might be either 30 to 40 chapters or WAY longer. I have no idea yet. I am probably going to ask you guys if I should continue once I think that it **_**could**_** be a good stopping point. But that won't be for a while. **

"**A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies, said Jojen. The man who never reads lives only one."**

– **George R.R. Martin, **_**A Dance With Dragons**_

**Feel free to PM me or ask questions in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Annabeth POV

"Alright, Agrios. Here is what you need to do," Remus began. "You've got to put your vulture dad inside of the cabinet with me. I'm going in too so that I can press a section of the wood with my hand." I felt him slowly remove the dagger from my pocket. "You've got to close the door before I press it. Got it?"

"But why can't Mom or I be the one to go with Dad and press the button?" Agrios asked.

"And won't you get younger if you go along?" Hecate asked.

"I won't get younger, because I... I..."

"You what?" she asked.

"I'm a... werewolf, and we don't age backwards," he said desperately.

Everyone gasped. I could practically their judging thoughts. I know Remus wouldn't have ever voluntarily admitted the fact that he was a werewolf, but hey. This was life or death.

"It's true," I quickly agreed, catching on.

"Besides," Remus continued. "there is a special incantation that I need to say, and you need to do everything before you appear in this other cabinet. Like I said, the cabinet has more than one function. It can also be a teleportation time travel device."

"I don't know about this..." said Hecate. "Maybe we should just–"

"Good enough for me! Let's fix Dad! And then we can kill you!" Agrios said happily.

"Agrios, I don't think werewolves actually–"

"Mom! Its worth a shot! It's the best idea we've had and it's got to work," Agrios begged.

"What do you think, Agrius?" Hecate asked the vulture.

The bird thought it over. "I guess we could try it before we kill the mortals. Besides, Junior seems to have his mind set on it," he sighed.

"Okay, Lets go! Move it, sisters," Agrios Jr. commanded the empousai guards.

They reluctantly stepped aside allowing a path to the tall cabinet. Swooping gracefully, the vulture took off from its chair, flying into the alcove. Remus started forward at a slow pace, probably going through the plan in his head. He stopped in front of the looming cabinet and I saw a bead of sweat trickle from his honey brown hairline down his pale face.

_What if it doesn't work?_ _What if the vulture kills Remus? _I thought wildly._ He is a pretty big bird, and he's not completely stupid._

I could see this plan going so horribly wrong.

_Please, mother. _I prayed, seeing Remus talking to Agrios. _Help Remus be wise and let him kill that horrid bird. Oh, and Zeus: watch over your son. Let him honor you and all of the Olympians. _

Remus and the bird stepped inside of the wooden device. The cabinet itself was made from a light brown weathered wood and the interior still had a few knobs from the old tree trunk that it had been made from; I supposed the carpenter who constructed it had been a bit careless. Remus' elbow struck a knob as he turned around to face us from inside the cabinet.

He gave us a small and confident nod, as if to say _I've got this. No worries. _and the door slowly closed with a loud creak.

_Good luck, Remus. _I thought during the oppressing silence. _I know you can do it_

Remus POV

As soon as Agrios shut the door, I yanked Annabeth's dagger from my pocket and got ready to stab his vulture dad. The flash of light coming through the cracks reflected off the metal and Agrius, who was facing me, saw it. He lunged at me with his huge beak open and I instinctively ducked and dropped the knife. Snapping at the air like a crazy crocodile, he was angered and retried. This time, I shoved myself against the boards on the left and he again missed, biting at the air on my right. Just in the nick of time, I remembered my powers. So, before he could try to bite my head off a third time, I zapped his wing with blue light from the tip of my finger. He screamed and thrust the door open, flying into the Room of Requirement.

I clenched my fist. _Oh stupid stupid stupid! He got away! _I thought, completely ticked off.I picked up the dagger and drove it into the wood on my right with frustration. _I thought this plan would work! _

I climbed out of the cabinet and looked around the room for Agrius. Perched atop a tall bookshelf was the vulture and a fishbowl, in which Agrius's wing was cooling off from the hot electric shock I gave him. Not knowing what else to do and also feeling that I should put Annabeth's dagger to use, I threw the knife at him like a dart, missing by a few inches.

Agrios laughed and flew away. "Just give up, boy," he called. "You don't have a chance at catching me."

His taunt made my desire to kill him even stronger. Running through the maze of forgotten items, I chased after the bird. After a few minutes of this, I stopped to take a breather. I had chased the vulture in a circle and was now standing by the cabinet. While I was still, I saw something unusual out of the corner of my eye. It was the marble statue of a warlock with a wig that Sirius had hidden behind in our little game of hide and go seek. But this time, the warlock had something on top of his wig. A crown... or no... a tiara. Yes, a golden tiara with a large, oval sapphire was on top of the warlock's head. I could see tiny, cursive writing on it and I approached it with curiosity. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, _I read.I reached out to grab it but a voice cried out from behind me, "NOOOO!"

Puzzled, I turned around and quickly walked towards the source of the sound. On the floor by a blue armchair was what looked like a bunch of sawdust and a lone black feather. Perplexed, I picked up the feather and turned it over in my hands. With sudden realization, I dropped the feather and it slowly sank to the ground. "Agrius...but how?" I mused aloud. The specks of yellow dust were not _sawdust_, but _monster_ _dust_. And the feather was the spoil of war. I picked up the feather again and headed toward the cabinet, but then realized that I didn't get Annabeth's dagger after I threw it at Agrius. She'd kill me if I didn't return it. On the way, I stole one last glance at the tiara, wondering who it belonged to and why it had suddenly appeared on top of the statue's head.

With the knife in one hand and the feather in the other, I quickly walked over to the cabinet. _My friends are going to be pleased that Agrius is dead, even if I didn't kill him. _I figured. _But who did? _I wondered as I stepped back into the cabinet. The flash of light signified my arrival in the American twin. I slowly pushed open the door and strided out of the cabinet and into the throne room. Expecting to see my friends and hoping for a chance to show them the feather, I was let down and confused. The throne room was silent and there was no one in sight, except for one person. The girl with pigtails was sprawled out on the floor, dead.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I examined the girl's body, which was in the center of the large purple throne room, and found that she was perfectly healthy, excluding the fact that she was clearly dead. I decided that it had been _Avada Kedavra _that ended her life. Hearing a crash, I looked up from the girl to see what was going on. _Are my friends in trouble? _I wondered. I did not see the source of the sudden noise but notice something that I didn't before: at the far end of the chamber, near the entrance through which Agrios lead us, was a tunnel. Being the curious Gryffindor that I was and also suspecting that it might lead me to my friends, I quickly walked over and peered inside. _It seems safe and it doesn't look like it will cave in or anything, _I noted before I went in. The ground was smooth rock and on the walls was ancient artwork, most likely drawn by early Native Brazilians. Slowly, the tunnel became darker as I ventured farther away from the well-lit throne room. A bump in the rock floor caused me to tumble to the ground and scrape my knees and wrists. _Suck it up, Remus! _I told myself as I began peel my body off the floor.

Suddenly, I felt something against my foot and the next thing I knew, another figure had fallen right on top of me. It groaned and I pushed the heavy mass off of my torso.

"Remus?" it said.

Instantly, I recognized the voice. "Sirius?"

"You... lived..." Sirius said slowly.

"Yes. Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I hurt my ankle," he said.

"Can I borrow your wand?"

Sirius, with his newly healed ankle, stood and so did I.

"We haven't got much time," he stated. "Hecate and Agrios are in here somewhere, chasing after everyone. They turned on us in the throne room, and Hecate even killed a Hunter!"

"I saw."

We were silent for a bit.

"Well, what do we do now?"

I thought. _Should we suicidally go after our friends or just escape? Wait. What am I thinking? Leave James in here to die? And what about Phil? I have to admit I'm getting a bit close to that quirky guy. _

"We go find them and somehow get out of here alive. C'mon." I walked on in the blackness and could hear Sirius's footsteps alongside mine. I could also hear his hand dragging along the wall. "What are you doing that for?" I asked.

"I'm feeling for gaps. There are tunnels leading off of this one... 'found one!"

I groped around and felt his silky hair. My hand brushed his nose and I looked the same direction as he, and I could see a faint light far down in the tunnel.

"That's Agrios. He's doing _lumos_," Sirius explained.

I quickly tiptoed up to the light and Padfoot followed.

"Whoa! The walls are smooth now," Sirius remarked, his fingernails lightly scratching the surface.

We continued at a faster pace and I could soon see Agrios with his wand in the air, surrounded by a bunch of cabinets, probably the extra ones from Olympus that served him no use. I remembered a few of them from when we fell off the truck. Behind the beast were Phil and Annabeth. Both looked like a body bind curse had hit them, as they were lying on their noses with their arms tightly by their sides. I noticed a gold glint coming from inside Agrios' wandless hand.

Still running, Sirius grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Agrios. Angry and determined, I screamed to get their attention. Agrios turned and faced us.

"You are no match for me," he said simply, giving a shrug. "_Petrificus-"_

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius blurted, causing the beast's wand to fly from his furry hand.

"Hahaha," he laughed as if it was no big deal. Then, staring at us seriously, his wand shot back into his hand. "Nice try, but I will never lose to a child."

_Stupid Hecate powers, _I thought. _Boy is he going to get it! _I thrust an arrow from my quiver and, not even placing it on my bowstring, I threw it at him. Sticking his hand in front of him, he conjured an invisible shield that made my arrow fall to the ground. Then, he silently bodybinded Sirius and I.

He pushed us over to where Annabeth and Phil lay.

_This is it, _I thought. _He's going to kill us. I'll never get to see mum and dad again or tell Sirius and James how much I love having them as friends. I won't get to talk to Pete or see my mates grow up and get married. I'll never take OWLs or NEWTs and I'll never become an Auror. At least I will die in battle, fighting with my friends._

Surprisingly, I saw Agrios lower his wand. _What is he doing? _He opened his hand and my eyes fell on something that I had only seen in books. It was a time turner. _But what is he going to do with it? _I thought as he extended the chain with a spell.

"I saw my Mom make people disappear with this. In our family we have this rule that Mom made up called 'you kill it, you clean it', and I don't feel like cleaning today so I am just going to make you disappear so I don't have to deal with you humans anymore." _How daft is this guy? _I thought, relieved that he wasn't smart enough to kill us.

"Bye-bye!" he said once the chain was around our necks. Between Agrios's thick, jean covered legs I could see a smaller pair of blue jeans approaching. _Who's that? _I wondered. But before I knew it, Agrios had flicked his finger at the center piece and it spun three times. I felt like I was flying backwards and my surroundings became blurry.

All of a sudden, my friends and I were in the great chamber again, in the space between the wall and the elevated thrones. Thankfully the empousai didn't notice us, but someone else did. Approaching me was a boy with light brown hair, an orange shirt, and blue jeans; I was astounded. It was _me_. Seriously, my twin was standing right in front of me. It was freaky.

"_Finite,_" the other me whispered. "Oh and don't forget to do that."

I was released from my body bind, but I didn't move. I just watched my other self, not daring to say anything. The other me was crouched behind Agrius the vulture's throne. Puzzled, I turned back and glanced at Annabeth.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"This," I whispered, holding up golden necklace, "is a time turner. Agrios sent us back three hours because he didn't know what it did. A time turner allows you to go back in time and fix things, and I have a feeling we need to go back into the cabinet," I told her. I double wrapped the elongated chain and put it around my neck.

She breathed out slowly, calming herself. "Let's wait until Hecate and Agrios chase the past version of us out."

I peered around the throne I was behind. I saw and heard my past self talking with Hecate, Agrius, and Agrios.

"I'm a... werewolf, and we don't age backwards," I said.

Everyone gasped.

"It's true," Annabeth quickly agreed, catching on.

"Besides," I continued. "there is a special incantation that I need to say, and you need to do everything before you appear in this other cabinet. Like I said, the cabinet has more than one function. It can also be a teleportation time travel device."

"I don't know about this..." said Hecate. "Maybe we should just–"

"Good enough for me! Let's fix Dad! And then we can kill you!" Agrios said happily.

"Agrios, I don't think werewolves actually–"

"Mom! Its worth a shot! It's the best idea we've had and it's got to work," Agrios begged.

"What do you think, Agrius?" Hecate asked the vulture.

The bird thought it over. "I guess we could try it before we kill the mortals. Besides, Junior seems to have his mind set on it," he sighed.

"Okay, Lets go! Move it, sisters," Agrios Jr. commanded the empousai guards.

They reluctantly stepped aside allowing a path to the tall cabinet (and thankfully, they still hadn't noticed my friends and I). Swooping gracefully, the vulture took off from its chair, flying into the alcove. The past me started forward at a slow pace and stopped in front of the looming cabinet.

The bird and I stepped inside of it. My elbow struck a knob as I turned around to face my friends.

I gave everyone a nod and soon, the door closed on me and I was gone. Agrios Jr. threw the cabinet door open again.

"Where are they? What happened?" he cried. "You stupid mortals! Tell us how to get my dad back!" he desperately commanded.

The past Annabeth looked unsure. "I don't know."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Hecate roared as she jumped to her feet. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shouted and a jet of green light flew from the tip of her wand. Annabeth ducked and the spell hit the person behind her, who was the girl with the pigtails. _At least I can see thestrals now, _I reasoned. _I wonder what they look like._

"Run!" Annabeth shouted and everyone fled down the passageway.

"Let's go!" I said (the present me). "Sirius, James! Hex the empousai!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted Sirius; James went for the bat bogey hex. All of us ran for the cabinet.

"Hurry! Before I come back!" I shouted as Annabeth and I jumped inside the cabinet and Phil threw the door closed.

In a flash of light, we were back inside the Room of Requirement. Annabeth and I exited the cabinet quickly and raced over to hide behind a bookshelf. Soon, the other boys were by our side. Searching for Agrios, I peered all over the humongous room.

_Cough!_

_There he is! _I thought as I saw Agrios perched on the top of the bookshelf, practically above my head. I pointed upward to show the others. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the dagger I had previously tried to murder the vulture with. I would have prefered a bow and arrow, but had no clue where my bow was.

"Do you mind if I...?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Do it!" she told me.

The vulture must've heard our whispering, because he peered down at us. His last words were "NOOO!" before he was hit straight in the eye with Annabeth's dagger. It was a perfect shot. Agrius Sr. burst into monster dust. A lone feather floated down to the ground and landed near my feet.

"Hide!" I said, realizing that the past me was about to walk up to the feather and pick it up in wonder. My friends and I scurried over to conceal ourselves behind some random furniture, and just in time, too. I saw the past me pick up the feather, throw it down, say "Agrius? But how?", and then pick it up again. Right after I shut myself in the cabinet, I heard something that caught me by surprise. I heard people talking. No, not my friends; they were all silent. It was an unfamiliar voice... that seemed to belong to a teenage boy.

"And he never realized _anyone _could get in?" the voice echoed.

A softer voice answered, also seeming to belong to a teenage boy. "He thought he was the only one. Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time... this way," he added. "I think it's down here..."

Suddenly, three people walked into view. One was James's identical twin. _No kidding! _He had the exact same hair, glasses... everything! I couldn't see his eyes well since he was farther away, but they were probably the same too.

The second boy had fiery red hair. He was taller than James's twin and was thin and stringy.

The third person was a girl with fluffy brown hair. She was much shorter than the boys. "_Accio Diadem!_" she cried.

Diadem? _Diadem? _Did they mean the beautiful one I had been gazing at earlier?

"Let's split up," James's twin told the other two. "Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere near here..."

Yep. They meant that diadem.

When they walked away, I got up to follow, but Annabeth asked, "Aren't you forgetting something you told yourself to remember?"

"Oh my Merlin!" I whispered. "But aren't you going to come?"

"You got it, Remus. We'll just stay here. I am curious to know what these kids are up to. Now go!"

In no time at all, I was back in the great chamber. Frantically, I flipped the centerpiece one time. Again, I felt like I was being shoved backwards and everything was blurry.

Immediately, I was behind the thrones. I noticed that the throne room was, again, empty except for Hecate, Agrius Sr, Agrios Jr, and the empousae guards.

"Agrios," said the vulture, "tell Uncle Orius to come down for lunch."

"Got it, Dad," said Agrios as he ran off.

Five minutes later, Agrios came back in with the Hunters, my friends, and I. We introduced ourselves, the monsters and the goddess bored us with an explanation of why they wanted us here, they questioned us, etc. etc. Then _finally_, my friends appeared beside me.

"Finite," I said. "Oh, and don't forget to do that," I reminded past me.

Past me just sat there, staring at future me. He turned and talked to Annabeth, and before I knew it, James and Sirius had cast some hexes and everyone was inside the cabinet.

_What should I do now? _I thought. _Maybe I'll go down the tunnel and see if I can find someone who needs help._

I stood up and walked in the tunnel's direction, past the dead girl. _Why did she have to die? _I thought._ I wish I could somehow save her... Wait! Can't I? Maybe if I go back in time and... no that wouldn't work. If she's already dead, I can't reverse it since I'm seeing her like this now and if stopped her from dying then I wouldn't see her dead and then there would be a paradox and I'd cease to exist. _

"Sorry girl," I said aloud, "But you are going to have to remain dead." And with that, I walked into the dark tunnel, searching for someone in need.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for around 2 months! I was busy working on two other fanfictions. One of them is a collab with Dovewing123 on our shared account: ****wingedninja123****. Please check it out! It's got Fred and George in it. **

**The other fanfic I am working on is a surprise! When I finish it, I will post it because I want it to be totally perfect. Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon I hope!**

**In the meanwhile... look us up please! I know you'll looove it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! A special thanks to Knut and all the other people that took the time to review the last chapter and all the other ones. I always love getting feedback!**

**So I've decided that I'm going to be rewriting each chapter (since i've acquired more skills since I wrote the first few) ... so yeah!**

Chapter 29

(Still Remus POV)

I wandered around the passages, not finding anyone, and was soon pretty tired. I sat down to take a breather when I heard a thump followed by some voices.

"Remus?" it said

"Sirius?"

"You... lived..." Sirius said slowly.

"Yes. Are you alright?" My voice asked him.

"I hurt my ankle," he said.

"Can I borrow your wand?"

I quietly sprinted down a tunnel and turned left. Obviously, I couldn't see myself and Sirius because it was so dark, but I could hear us just fine.

"We haven't got much time," Sirius stated. "Hecate and Agrios are in here somewhere, chasing after everyone. They turned on us in the throne room, and Hecate even killed a Hunter!"

"I saw."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We go find them and somehow get out of here alive. C'mon."

I followed them down the passageway. "What are you doing that for?" Past me asked.

"I'm feeling for gaps. There are tunnels leading off of this one... 'found one!"

We were approaching Agrios now, who had his wand lit, and so, not wanting to be seen, I slowed my pace and followed Past Sirius and I at a distance.

"Whoa! The walls are smooth now," Sirius remarked, his fingernails lightly scratching the surface.

Sirius and I were running, so I followed suit so I wouldn't lose them. I could now see Agrios, holding his wand high in the room of cabinets. Phil and Annabeth were on the floor, just as I remembered.

Still sprinting, Sirius grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Agrios. Past me hollered and Agrios turned and faced them.

"You are no match for me." Agrios shrugged. "_Petrificus-"_

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius blurted and the wand soared from Agrios's furry hand.

Agrios laughed and his wand shot back into his hand. Past me threw an arrow and it was blocked by one of Agrios's invisible shields. We were body-bound and before I knew it, Agrios had extended the necklace.

_Alright! _I thought. _Now I get to find out who the blue jeans are!_

Agrios placed the time turner around our necks.

_Any second now..._

"Bye-bye!" he said as his hand moved toward the centerpiece.

_He's not showing up! What should I do? _I pondered. A thought struck me. It was a life-saving thought. A wonderful thought that I wouldn't've been able to think if I didn't think it, if that makes any sense.

_I'm the pair of blue jeans, aren't I?_

I grabbed an arrow and ran up behind the horrid beast. I didn't even aim, but the arrow soared straight into the center of his back, spearing his heart. His hand flicked the centerpiece as he crashed to the spot on ground from which my friends and I had just vanished. Agrios turned to dust.

I was smiling and breathing heavily for a bit, just thinking about how well I had done when some enraged empousai walked in the door.

"Killed our brother, did you?" one said, eyeing the monster dust. "Good job, he was starting to get annoying; almost as annoying as you stupid halfbloods! Get him!" It was three on one, the chances were definitely not in my favor.

_If I ever need some sparks, its now, Dad, _I prayed before I threw my hands out in front of me. Blue waves of electricity shot in many directions, a few hitting cabinets and causing them to burst into flames. The rest hit the empousai, making their hair stand up straight, almost comically, before they also burst like piñatas.

Panic-stricken and not wanting to get engulfed in flames, I stumbled down the passageway and eventually found my way out. Annabeth, Phil, Sirius, and James were there to meet me.

"I killed him!" I exclaimed.

"Thats great!" Phil replied.

"Those kids in the cabinet set the room on fire," Annabeth said, "Then these three other kids came in and they all wanted the tiara that the kid that looked like James was looking for. It was all really strange. I'm not sure if you want to go back to your world, Remus."

I was completely shocked. "There must be a way. My family, my friends, and my future are in that cabinet and I need all of them more than I need 2010. I've got to go back."

"Wait a second. So if the cabinet is a time travel device then maybe... " Annabeth began.

"Go on!"

"No. I need to see the cabinet first."

"Alright." We walked over to the cabinet.

She pulled open the door and searched the inside surface. I had no idea what she was doing until...

"Oh! Look at this!" she said, pointing to a wooden knob. The knob had little black numbers circling around it, counting by tens from 0 to 50. It was currently set between 10 and 20, but much closer to the former than the latter. I'd say it was set to about 12.

"How could I have not noticed this before?" I asked.

"So what year are you from?" Annabeth asked.

"1974. Hold up; that means..." Sirius said.

"We weren't in our own time after all! We can still get through!" I said. What a relief!

"Yes!" James agreed.

Annabeth twisted the knob to 36, but then cocked her head to the side and smelt the air. "Is that smoke?"

"Oh gods! I forgot that I accidently set the room on fire back there!" I said. Annabeth cursed and yelled at me for a little and then she realized we were wasting time.

"If you guys ever want to come back to Camp then we need to get this wardrobe out of here! Come on; help me lift it!" she said.

With the five of us carrying it, it wasn't too difficult. Soon, the Hunters came running out of the smoking tunnel, coughing madly, and also helped.

Once the cabinet was outside, we decided that we had to say goodbye to Annabeth.

"I'll write you all a letter!" she said. "I'll put it in the cabinet in a week; how about that?"

"Sounds fine." I said. "Thanks for coming with us. I hope you find Percy soon."

"Yeah, we'll see you next year!" James called.

Phil was just looking from Annabeth to us, deciding who he should go with.

"Made up your mind, Phil?" Sirius asked.

He thought for a moment and then said, "I'm coming with you."

"Great! Now let's get moving!" James said.

We covered our noses with our shirts and darted through the smoky room and then, out of desperation, we all squeezed into the cabinet together. There was a flash of light and we fell out of the other end.

_Home! _I thought, taking in the peaceful and not aflame Room of Requirement. It all looked really beautiful, even though I'd been in here a few times before and it usually seemed average and plain. I took in the smell of the castle, the one that smelled _almost _like mold, yet not quite; it had a little bit of laundry smell to it too. I guess the house elves were doing the sheets or something. _Its so good to be back, _I said.

Excitedly, all of us ran to the door and flew through it and into the stone hallway.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Phil," Sirius said, grinning.

Phil stood in awe. "This place is a _castle_? You didn't tell me that! This is totally wicked!"

"Yeah," I said. "I guess we should go see Dumbledore, then?"

"Can't we go show Phil the quidditch field and our common room and the secret passageways and the ghosts and the moving staircases and the talking paintings and-"

"_Talking Paintings?" _Phil asked, his entire face lighting up.

"I think we better go see Dumbledore first. We don't even know if Phil is allowed to stay."

"Right," said Phil reluctantly.

"It'll be fun. You'll probably get sorted!" James said.

"Oh. Yay!"

**Okay! So I'd say 1 or two more chapters and then an epilogue. :( boo hoo. But if you like this then follow me and my collab account ****Wingedninja123**** that I share with Dovewing123. Thanks! **

**Also, thank you to Pwnie3 for the... interesting review (that was in greek!) which helped me discover the translate button in gmail. And Pwnie3, I hope the other fans DO agree with you and want another update soon, because thats what I'm going to do.**

**Ciao**


	30. Chapter 30

**hehehe. So I lied about the updating soon thingy. Please don't kill me. Just a quick recap, Phil and the Marauders just got back through the cabinet and are now at Hogwarts. Yup ^_^ hope you like the 2nd to last chapter! **

Chapter 30

"Oh shoot. What's the password?" Sirius said once they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Last time it was 'Sugar Quill', and the time before it was 'gumdrop', whatever _that _is," James said.

"You're joking," Phil said, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

James raised his brows and shook his head.

"Its a sweet. You've never had one?"

"Nope. They don't have those here."

"In Britain?"

"Nah, they have em in Britain, just not in the wizard world," said Remus. "I had em in my stocking all the time when I was younger. Anyway, the password should be another type of sweet."

"Bertie Bott's. Acid Pops. Jelly Slug. Licorice Wand," Sirius said.

"Hershey's, Milkyway, Nerds, Dubble-Bubble, Dum-dum, Blow-Pop, Gummy Worm, Runts," Phil tried.

"Licorice Snap, Canary Cream, Blood pop, Ginger Newt, Chocolate frog," Remus said.

The gargoyle sprang backwards and a winding staircase was revealed.

Sirius looked to Remus. "Chocolate Frog? That's so..."

"Easy? Obvious? Unoriginal? I know," Remus finished. "I was expecting more from Dumbledore."

They climbed up to the top of the stairs and knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in," a voice called to them.

They did as they were told, and Phil got his first view of Dumbledore's amazing magical office. Mesmerized, he bumped into James' back and then apologized.

But Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Instead, they found McGonagall with a sack of bird food by Fawkes' cage.

"Oh, hello boys. Please sit," said McGonagall, a stern look upon her face when she noticed Philip walking in with the Marauders. She was shocked to see them, as they were all over the Daily Prophet with headlines such as 'Clique called Marauders Gone Missing' and 'Kids' Best Prank or Criminal Offense?' McGonagall calmed herself. "Hello. What is your name?" she asked the stranger.

"Philip White."

McGonagall forced a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Philip. Would you erm mind telling me what is going on?"

"Well it started at the end of last year in the Room of Requirement. We found this cabinet..." James began a lengthy explanation of what had happened, his friends butting in from time to time, but McGonagall never interrupted once. She just sat at Dumbledore's desk, puzzled and listening intently. "...so then we finally got back through the cabinet and here we are."

McGonagall breathed in deeply. "I've heard about Chiron, but I never knew the stories were true. As for the cabinet, there must be no talk of it outside this room. It would be terrible if the Death Eaters got their hands on it."

"Shouldn't we just burn it, Professor?" Remus asked.

"No, it could serve some use in the future. As long as it remains a secret, burning shall not be necessary," McGonagall replied. "As for Philip, I am not sure what to do. It is tradition that he already be a student elsewhere before he transfer to a higher grade in Hogwarts, unless he would choose to be in first year. I suppose we should speak to Dumbledore."

She opened a drawer in the desk and used a piece of paper to extract a spoon and placed it on the table. "Come over here. It's a portkey."

"A what?"

"When I say 'three', touch it," McGonagall ordered. "One... Two... Three!"

Everyone's hand shot to the portkey and an invisible cord pulled from their navels as they spun around and upside-down until they fell onto the ground, in a living room. There were beige walls, red sofas, and a large stone fireplace in the corner.

"Good day, boys," said a slightly startled Dumbledore from the couch. He was holding the Daily Prophet in one hand and a half-full mug of coffee in the other, and, if I might say, looking quite relaxed in his plaid pajama pants. "Nice of you to turn up."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Headmaster," Remus apologized.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, we are just in a bit of a predicament. As the first day of school is tomorrow-"

"It is?" Phil asked.

Dumbledore took notice of the newcomer. "Hello," he said, looking confused. "I don't really remember you. What year are you in?"

"Like what grade, you mean?"

"Ah, he doesn't go here, sir," Sirius said. "He's a muggle-born from America."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well it's lovely to see you, erm-"

"Phil."

"-Phil. Please continue, Professor."

"So tomorrow is the first day of school and we have a student wishing to transfer to Hogwarts. I know it's a bit last minute, but he's been through quite a lot to get here. James?"

James nodded, surprised by McGonagall's understanding, and explained everything to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat and sipped his coffee, not letting his eyes leave James' animated face as he explained the story.

When James finished, Dumbledore set his mug down.

He sat thinking for a minute, looking at nothing in particular. James was ready for a brilliant and tactful response, the ones Dumbledore is known for, when the Headmaster suddenly said, "Hecate is my mother."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except McGonagall, who remained her genteel self.

"You went to Camp Halfblood?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. I was a summer camper in the Hermes cabin for a few years until I was claimed and had nowhere to stay. Chiron said I was welcome anytime, but I decided to just leave for good. I wasn't a very powerful demigod that needed protecting."

Remus frowned. "They should have a Hecate cabin. Just because she's a minor goddess doesn't mean her kids should be treated like they aren't half bloods."

"Yes, I had that conversation with Chiron last time we got together, which was a few years ago. He feels differently, but I told him to keep thinking on it. He said maybe one day when the Camp has enough funds, they will try to build a few cabins for children of minor gods and goddesses."

Dumbledore reached for his coffee and took a quiet sip. "Now, Phil. Would you like to become a student? Because if you are a wizard, you are most welcome to join us tomorrow and be sorted during the Start of Term Feast."

"He's magical alright," Sirius said.

"But wouldn't he have been invited to attend an American school for magic?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah, my dear. Chiron intercepts the mail, which would be why Phil never was offered a place at Thompson's Eastern Wizarding School. Everyone knows Thompson's isn't a very protected school. Chiron only wanted Phil to be safe.

"In this case, I don't see why we can't have Phil at Hogwarts. Of course, he would have to be in first year classes and maybe have some tutoring, so that he might be able to skip years in order to catch up with his friends. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes... Professor." Phil looked back at his friends and they smiled at him eagerly.

"But, Phil?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore took his wand from the table beside him and held the handle out for Phil to take. "Wave this around. We should be sure you are a wizard before your heart is set on attending tomorrow."

Phil nervously took hold of the wand and held it straight up in front of his face. His friends smiled at him encouragingly as he prepared to reveal his talents, his future, the possibility that he could live with the coolest people he'd ever met in a place with talking paintings and wands and ghosts. He breathed in and began to wave the wand like a lasso, yellow sparks flying from the tip and fading into the air.

He was a wizard.

Grinning, Phil found his friends and gave them each a high-five, except for his half-brother, whom he hugged.

"Phil, I would be happy to have you as a student this year," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you," Phil replied.

McGonagall stepped forward and intertwined her wrinkled fingers. "Well thank you for your time Professor. We must be going." She again held out the spoon for them to grab ahold of, using the paper to cover her hand so her travel to Hogwarts wouldn't be premature.

"Bye!" Sirius called. He moved over to touch the portkey and so did his friends.

McGonagall counted down and everyone touched the spoon, causing an invisible hook to pull the area behind their naval. Slightly dizzy, everyone fell to the floor of the Headmaster's office in a few moments.

Phil sighed with relief, glad to be accepted into Hogwarts with his new friends and his brother. He could already tell the year was going to be great.

**One more chapter. Hopefully, I will update soon. xoxox Love you Potterheads!**

**Review and let me know what you thought of it! 3**


End file.
